


Creeping out of Shadows

by Najti



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Creepy, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Sans, Darkness, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Fluff, Eyes, F/M, Female Frisk, Gen, Gore, Horror, HorrorTale, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Knock-Knock Jokes, Nightmare Fuel, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Frisk, POV Sans, Plant Symbolism, Poison, Poisoning, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sans Swearing, Sans doesn't care, Swearing, The Underground (Undertale), Torture, Violence, Yep it's still undertale, because It's my OTP, but he cares, but idk, but not too much, probably SansxFrisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Najti/pseuds/Najti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She found an innocent being in the woods. But it wasn't innocent at all. She couldn't leave it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write a horrortale fic. Because I love HorrorTale by Sour Apple Studios.  
> I'll probably add Sans/Frisk because I love this ship but i'm not good in writing about ships :P
> 
> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE! Let me know about any mistakes!

He ran.

 

He ran through the forest and tried to ignore sounds behind him. He was so exhausted and he felt like someone threw his lungs into a fire, he couldn’t breathe. The only thing he wanted was rest. Just a minute or two, nothing more. But he couldn’t afford it.

 

“Oh, come on! The fun hasn’t begun yet!”

 

This creepy voice came out of nowhere. He couldn’t tell where that… thing was. He realized he was slower than before so he sped up and tried to escape those… things who had been chasing him since he got there.

 

He tripped over a rock and fell into snow. Once he was on the ground he didn’t want to get up but he knew he had to stand up immediately.

 

As soon as he got up and made a few steps he fell on the ground again. He was too tired and his whole body was screaming because of this pain. He needed a second or two of peace.

 

He couldn’t afford them but he stood up and sat down behind a tree. Maybe they wouldn’t notice him there? He hoped so. He tried to breathe quietly.

 

But his hopes were killed as soon as he heard something near his right ear.

 

“Gotcha” whispered the mysterious voice. He felt little claws on his shoulder. Then the same voice giggled.

 

He couldn’t move. He was frozen in place. He was drowning in fear.

 

“Oh, you look so tired… I think you need some rest” whispered the creature. He felt a snake-like body on his shoulders, wrapping around his neck.

 

“But in this world… Sleeping and slacking off means  **dying** ” said the voice and the creature tightened its coils. His scream died out quickly and after a few seconds he was lying on the ground without consciousness.

 

“Are you sleeping?” asked the creature. Then it sighed with frustration. “I’ve caught him!” it shouted to its friends and sat down in the snow next to human’s head.

 

“We can hear you” growled someone behind a tree. Then a skeleton came out of the shadow of the tree.

 

Blood was dripping from his blue jacket as he walked while swinging his axe for fun. He looked extremely bored. His skull had cracks all over it and one large crack on the left side of the back of his head. His white t-shirt also had bloody stains but it seemed like the skeleton didn’t mind them. His right eyesocket was pitch black while his left had a large red eyelight in it.

 

“His eyes are really pretty, bright green… It’s the first time I see eyes like this...” the creature in the ground sighed and pushed human’s body to show his face and forcefully opened his eyesocket.

 

“Why can’t I see his eyes when he’s unconscious!” it groaned.

 

“It doesn’t matter. He won’t wake up again.” Said the skeleton and lifted his axe.

 

“Hey, you’re taking his  _ head _ and ‘Pyrus is taking his fingers… But his eyeballs are  **mine** ” said the creature before the axe fell and chopped human’s head off.

 

* * *

 

She woke up quickly, her breath fast. She wanted to throw up immediately because of the sights she saw in her nightmare. But it all was a fiction, nothing more than a bad dream. She just fell asleep on a chair in the garden. She lifted her eyes and she saw Mt Ebott. Large mountain was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Not like she had seen a lot of pretty places. She had lived in this village for her whole life.

 

She slowly got up and cold breeze reminded her that she should go back inside. Night was coming. And when night comes, monsters wake up.

 

She put her hand on a handle but when she was about to opened the door she flinched.

 

“Heeeeeeeeeelp!” that was someone’s yell of fear and pain. And it was coming from the forest on the mountainside. Was it that late? Had the monsters already started their Hunt? She didn’t know. But she knew she had to help the one who was in the forest.

 

She jumped over a fence and ran to the woods. The mysterious one let out another sharp cry. They called for help.

 

She was getting away from the village but she was getting closer to the source of the voice. Than she saw it.

 

A little purple creature was sitting in the grass. It’s size could be compared to a kitten. She made a step closer and noticed some It had a snake-like body and a dog-like head. Its ears were big like bat’s ones. It had only one pair of limbs. The creature was wearing a red scarf and was trying to cover its left eye with it. The cloth was soaked with blood. Its right eye was green with a narrow pupil like cat’s one.

 

She couldn’t help it but she approached the creature and reached out to pick it up. She noticed its tail was pure black and looked like a demon tail.

 

This creature was a monster. But she couldn’t leave it in the middle of the woods.

 

It cried with real tears like a human. It looked scared just like a human child. She just had to comfort it.

 

“Shhhhh, shhhhh, what happened?” she asked it. The creature burried its head in her chest. She immediately felt something wet. Its blood.

 

“Home… On the top… Mean creatures… Lost eye…” it sobbed. She slowly put her hand on its head and petted it gently.

 

She couldn’t leave it. She just had to help it. She wouldn’t forgive herself if she just left it there.

 

“I’ll take you on the top of the mountain. What’s your name?” she asked. That was the first monster which didn’t attack her at an instant. Actually it was the first monster she had ever met.

 

“I’m… I’m Nightmare…” it whispered as she began to climb the mountain. She shivered but didn’t stop.

 

That wasn’t a nice name.

 

It took her a half an hour to reach the top of the mountain. The creature calmed a little.

 

“We’re close” it whispered. She made a few steps and flinched.

 

There was a giant hole. It hadn’t been there before. She would notice it from the garden. It was so big an elephant could fell through it… A really big elephant.

 

“Wh-Where’s your h-home?” she asked. She wanted to bring it back to its family and get out of there as soon as possible. Something was really wrong. She could feel it in the air.

 

“Y o u ‘ r e   l o o k i n g   a t   i t” the creature’s voice suddenly became low and creepy. She looked at the monster in her arms and she flinched with fear.

 

Creature’s left eye wasn’t in its eye socket. Blood was dripping from it and there was a narrow red light in a shape of its right pupil.

 

She was about to throw the creature into the hole but then something pushed her from behind.

  
And she fell into the abyss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was alone with three monsters and a weird collection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I want to say something about how I create characters' personality.  
> I'm not good in taking a character from a story or a game and writing about them with exactly the same personality as the original one. I almost always take the character and stuff their personality inside them but I also add something mine. As time passes my part of their personality can remain small or slowly grow stronger. For example in Memories I added some kindness and generosity to Muffet.  
> So don't expect Sans and Papyrus to be exactly the same as in the original HorrorTale. I don't know if I won't change their personality into creepier/darker/nicer/weirder ones. But they'll change a little for sure.  
> That's all for now!  
> Enjoy!

“Her eyes are weird… They are brown in one second and red in the other…”

 

“No time to lose. Take what you want.”

 

“She’s different. She didn’t chase me like the others. She just picked me up and… And that was nice…”

 

“Just take the eyeballs! Papyrus is waiting!”

 

“No! I want to keep her! As my pet!”

 

“ _ Your _ pet?”

 

“Yes, I’ll keep her in my room.”

 

“Do you know what you’ve just said?! Think about the risk.”

 

“But… I heard that Muffet and Asgore have some humans! They are their pets! Like dogs!”

 

“Listen to me, buddy… I’ll tell you a short story… There was a human who had a wolf. They lived near a field full of fluffy rabbits. Every night the wolf killed some of them. But one day it took one rabbit and wanted to keep it. Because the wolf thought it was different. Even if it was just one of the scared and defenseless rabbits from the field.”

 

“Aaaaaand?”

 

“Don’t you understand? A pet of a pet. And you’re the wolf from the story.”

 

“And you’re this human… I get it…”

 

“Remind me one more time… Why?”

 

“Because you saved me from the other monsters, blah, blah, blah… Happy? But I still want to keep that human! She can be  _ your _ pet if you want but I want her to stay with us!”

 

“Argh, okay! Take her! But you’re luring three more humans tomorrow.”

 

“Thanks, Sans, you’re the best!”

 

“Try that again and I’ll cut off your tail.”

 

“Papyrus will be so happy!”

 

“Okay, let’s go back home…”

 

She felt someone picking her up. Their moves weren’t gentle nor careful. They had a strong grip on her. Then she felt that the one holding her started moving. Her mind was still covered by mist because of the fall. She slowly lifted her eyelids…

 

Just to realize that she’s being held by someone tall wearing a blue jacket with many bloody stains on it. She couldn’t see his face because she was being held like a bag. She was hanged over his shoulder.

 

The creature she thought she had saved was somewhere near man’s head. It was constantly talking but she didn’t focus on its words.

 

Nightmare. That was the creature’s name.

 

She looked around but it was too dark. The only source of life was somewhere above them and her whole body was sore so she couldn’t lift her head enough to look at the ceiling. Then they left the cave and she saw more.

 

Snow. But it was the middle of summer, how was it possible? She didn’t knew but they entered a forest covered in snow. She would probably find it beautiful if she wasn’t held by something was ready to kill her a while ago. She shivered when she felt cold air on her skin. She was wearing only a purple dress.

 

Nightmare noticed her moves.

 

“Oh, she’s awake!” they said and she felt something crawling on her back. The creature quickly moved on her head and wrapped their tail around her neck but not too tightly. They hanged on her neck and looked on her face.

 

Nightmare’s left eye socket was still empty with only a narrow red light in a shape of her right pupil. They stared at her eyes and grinned. She noticed their teeth were sharp and their fangs were covered in blood.

 

They giggled and came back on her head and then on her back.

 

“We’re close” Nightmare said.

 

She noticed a path below them. And also that her kidnapper was wearing red sneakers. She didn’t know if red was their color or it was just blood.

 

They reached a wooden house on the edge of something looking like a village but it was dead silent there. No humans or other monsters. They were alone.

 

The one holding her opened the door of the house and she shivered again. It was much warmer inside but she was afraid because of a terrible state the house was in. It looked like it was going to collapse in any second.

 

She was shaking with fear. She didn’t know what those monsters were going to do with her but she knew it was nothing nice. They wouldn’t have taken her there for nothing.

 

She looked around. The living room was empty, no decorations, paintings or plants. There was only a couch in front of a fireplace. The flames were strangely red.

 

Nightmare quickly jumped off her and sat down on a rug between the fireplace and the couch. Then the one holding her suddenly dropped her on the floor.

 

She yelped and curled up there. She heard an evil chuckle but nothing more. No one picked her up nor kicked her nor bit her nor  _ killed _ her…

 

“Pap! We’ve got something for you!” the monster in the blue jacked shouted. She could see him clearly now. And she felt like she couldn’t breathe anymore.

 

The monster who had carried her there was a skeleton. He was wearing a blood stained T-Shirt under his unzipped jacket. His shorts were black but dirty and she was staring with fear at his skull.

 

It had many small cracks all over it but there was a one bigger one on the left side of the back of his skull. He looked at her but she was frozen, she couldn’t move her eyes away. His right eye socket was empty while his left eyelight was large and angrily red.

 

“What are you looking at?!” he growled with frustration and sat down on the couch. But then she heard a loud creaking noise as someone was going down the stairs.

 

Another skeleton. But this one was much taller! His bones were unnaturally  long and he was wearing only a torn black T-shirt and trousers. He turned his face to her and she creamed in fear.

 

His teeth were really long and looked like spikes. They were covered in blood and he couldn’t even close his jaws they were so long. Her scream caused Nightmare to jump.

 

“Whoooooo’s thaaaaat, Saaaaaaaaans?” the skeleton called Papyrus asked. He looked like he wasn’t able to walk, his limbs were too long for normal moving. But he approached her incredibly fast. She tried to move away but he grabbed her quickly and picked her up.

 

“That’s a human female…” Sans said and yawned. But her eyes were focused on Papyrus’ face. The tall skeleton grinned widely and lifted her with a burst of laughter. She hit the ceiling and hissed.

 

“A humaaaaaaaaan? Whyyyyyyy?” he asked. Than he pulled her closer to him and sniffed the air. She saw a flash of red in his eyes and began to struggle to escape. But the skeleton had a tight grip on her.

 

“You’re happy, aren’tcha?” Sans chuckled. Papyrus burst out with laughter again and hugged her like a teddy bear. She yelped and struggled. He was hugging her so hard she couldn’t breathe. She could almost feel her ribs cracking.

 

“Papyrus, don’t forget that human bodies are really fragile” Nightmare said and curled up on the rug. They closed their eyes and moved a little closer to the fire.

 

Papyrus looked unhappy but slowly let her go. She took a deep breath as soon as she fell on the ground. She didn’t even try to stand up, she was too scared of them.

 

She was in the house with three monsters ready to kill her.

 

She started thinking about a way to escape them.

 

“Caaan I taaakeee heeer to my roooooom?” Papyrus asked with a smile. Sans shrugged and yawned again.

 

“Sorry bro but I think she should stay in the shed for now.” Sans said and closed his eye sockets. Nightmare opened their eyes and smiled widely.

 

“Yes, yes! With my collection! And we can play with her tomorrow!” they said quickly. Nightmare talked a lot, they were so happy and full of life, they just didn’t fit there. They should be in much more colorful and happier place. Their personality was too good for a monster.

 

Papyrus groaned with frustration but didn’t say anything.

 

“Okaaay… Creatureee, taaake heeer to the shed.” he said.Nightmare rolled her eye and she noticed their eyelight made the same motion as their normal eye. Little monster approached her and she saw they were crawling all the time. They had only one pair of limbs.

 

She swallowed her fear and slowly picked Nightmare up. The skeletons looked at her with shock in their eyes. Sans looked angry and surprised at the same time. Than she left the house with the creature in her arms. The cold air and snow hit her but she didn’t stop. She didn’t wanted to stay any longer with those monsters.

 

“This human’s straaangeeee…” she heard Papyrus’ voice through the door. She wanted to hear their conversation but Nightmare didn’t let her.

 

“The shed’s over here!” they said and pointed a small wooden building near the house. She wanted to throw the little creature on the ground and run away but Nightmare saw that in her eyes.

 

“Don’t even try.” they said “I can be more dangerous than you think” she didn’t answer. She just went to the shed and slowly opened the door.

 

She made a step into the darkness in the shed and Nightmare climbed her shoulder and pressed a switch on the wall. There was only a single light bulb on the ceiling but it gave enough light to let her see all the room.

 

She thought it would be better for her to be blind.

 

There were lots of shelves on the walls, a table in the middle of the room and a bed by a wall opposite from them. But her eyes focused on  _ what _ was on the shelves.

 

Jars. There was probably a hundred of jars filled with a strange transparent liquid. But it wasn’t the worst. Every single jar had two pairs of eyeballs inside. They weren’t moving. But she noticed there weren’t two pairs in the same colors. Each pair was different.

 

Her breath became faster as she leaned on the wall. Nightmare jumped on the floor and looked at her with a little concern.

 

“Is… Is something wrong?” they asked when they saw fear in her eyes. They acted like this was something normal. They acted like this giant collection of  _ eyeballs _ was something normal. In the next second she was sitting on the floor with her eyes still on the jars. She was hyperventilating and it was bad. But she couldn’t be calm in such a situation. There were probably eyes of two hundreds of humans...

  
She saw Nightmare leaping over her and crawling quickly to the house. Then darkness covered her vision as she lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment and/or ask me via tumblr!  
> (this fic doesn't need a standalone tumblr now so I'll just give you a link to my AU's one.  
> http://soul-blasters.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She tried.

**Wake up.**

 

She quickly opened her eyes, her breath fast because of this voice. She heard it in her head and she couldn’t tell whose was it. A second or two passed before she calmed down a little and looked around. She immediately regretted this choice.

 

She was lying on the bed in the shed, covered by a dirty blanket. Her breath began to speed up as soon as she saw the jars on the shelves. She felt like she was about to throw up. But something prevented her from it.

 

Sans was standing there, leaning on the wall. He looked at her with anger in his eyes.

 

“One more time my nap will be interrupted because of you and you’ll say ‘bye’ to your head” he growled. She slowly nodded with fear in her eyes. She could stand all those jars if it meant staying alive. He sighed and walked up the door.

 

“We’re leaving in the evening” he said and left the shed. She stared at the door even after the skeleton left the shed. But then she heard a sound of opening a jar.

 

She slowly moved her eyes from the door and looked at the jars on the table. Nightmare was sitting among them. They had just opened one of the jars and took one eyeball out.

 

It was fresh. It still had some blood vessels attached to it.

 

Than the creature jumped over the other jars and landed on the floor with grace. They climbed on the edge of the bed and showed her the eyeball.

 

She felt like she was going to pass out again or at least vomit. But she slowly looked at the eyeball. It was fresh for sure but it was well preserved so it wouldn’t rot. It was covered by a thin layer of the liquid from the jar. Than she focused on the iris.

 

It was different than a normal eye. It was dark brown with orange stripes and yellow spots.

 

She slowly sat up on the bed and looked at Nightmare.

 

The monster looked… excited. They looked really happy that they have someone to show their collection to. They were truly  _ happy _ .

 

“Isn’t it pretty?” they asked and jumped back on the table. They threw the eyeball to its jar and closed it. Then they picked up another jar and showed her another part of their collection.

 

That was sick.

 

“Can… Can I go outside?” she somehow managed to say through her sore throat. She definitely needed some fresh air. Nightmare looked surprised but then they slowly nodded.

 

“Okay. We can go on a walk.” they said. When she got up the creature quickly jumped on her shoulder and lied down there.

 

She had had a cat when she was younger. And a squirrel she once caught in the forest. But the feeling of this monster sitting on her shoulder was nothing like holding a squirrel or a cat.

 

She shivered but approached the door and opened it. Cold air made her clenched her teeth but it also lifted the haze that had been surrounding her mind for some time. She could think now.

 

She went out. It didn’t matter if she caught a cold or not. She wanted to know how to escape those monsters.

 

But then she noticed Sans somewhere among the trees in the forest surrounding the dead village. She didn’t feel safe when he was near. His appearance gave her shivers.

 

Nightmare led her to one of dead houses in the village. An old sign was lying in the snow by the door. “Snowed Inn” was written on it. They slowly went inside.

 

The creature looked like they knew this place but they were happy they finally have someone else to talk to. The inside of the inn was dirty and dusted. There was some blood on the sofas and the pages in the book with guests were stained. There were also some coats` hanging on the wall. She slowly ran her fingers through the fur on the hood of one of them.

 

“Take it if you need it” Nightmare said. They saw that in her eyes. “No one else will use them” they added. Their words sent chills down her spine but she took the coat. Nightmare jumped on the table and looked at her as she put it on.

 

The coat was definitely too big but it was warm and that mattered. She buttoned it up and put the hood on. Than she buried her face in the fur.

 

It smelled like dust and cobweb.

 

Nightmare jumped on her shoulder and crawled under the hood. Than they wrapped their body around her neck but not too tightly. She felt creature’s warmth… It was a nice feeling.

 

She went outside and immediately noticed a fresh trail of blood on the snow. She shivered and looked away.

 

“We should go back…” Nightmare whispered. They suddenly became careful and nervous like something was going to attack them. She headed to the shed but then the creature pointed at the house.

 

She shivered. She didn’t know what was worse - a room full of jars with eyeballs or a house with three monsters.

 

But she didn’t want to ignore someone who was wrapped around her neck. She headed to the house.

 

She reached the door and opened it slowly. Than she entered skeletons’ house.

 

He was there. Sans was sitting on the couch and sleeping. She couldn’t see his chest moving but she thought it was just because he was a skeleton. Nightmare jumped off her and curled up on the rug in front of the fireplace.

 

She yelped when she realized something. Sans’ clothes were covered in fresh blood. Just like the axe lying on the floor next to the couch. She felt she was hyperventilating again. But this time she just swallowed her fear and sneaked to the axe. She had an opportunity to end this madness.

 

One monster less means many innocent people saved.

 

She slowly picked up the ax. It was much heavier than she thought and she could barely lift it but it didn’t matter. She lifted it over the sleeping skeleton while shaking. She noticed Nightmare giggling quietly.

 

Than she closed her eyes and hit.

 

She waited for the sound of cloth being torn and breaking bones. But there was silence and the ax stopped half a way to Sans. And it didn’t want to go any lower. She clenched her teeth and slowly opened her eyes.

 

The skeleton was fully awake. He had a wide grin on his face like she had just said a joke. His hand was keeping the ax from falling on him.

 

She slowly let go of the handle and made a step back. His gaze went straight through her soul. She made another step back when he stood up. Sans was still grinning but she saw fury and rage in his red eyelight. It was like a fire. She felt like her soul was burning because of it. She squealed when he appeared right in front of her. She didn’t know he could move so fast.

 

He grabbed her by a collar of her dress and lifted her like she weighed nothing. She couldn’t look away. Only stare at his red eye. He chuckled.

 

“That’s funny” Sans growled but there was only rage in his voice. “You thought I’ll just sit there and take it?” he shook her a little causing her to shut her eyes again. “If I didn’t have a great ‘sans’ of humor, you’d be dead where you stand.” he added and dropped her. She fell on the floor and looked at him.

  
“But… I’ve _already said something about interrupting my naps,_ haven’t I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He he he :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't try to wake up a skeleton again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments make me laugh so hard XD I want moreeee XD

Sans lifted his axe above her without an effort.

 

He was about to cut her leg off. She stared at him with pure fear in her eyes, unable to move nor take her eyes away from his face. She was so scared, oh, so scared… She wanted this nightmare to end. She didn’t want to die…

 

She didn’t want to be killed.

 

She gazed at him knowing it was going to hurt a lot.

 

But then he suddenly froze.

 

She yelped when the blood covered ax blade dug into the floor next to her.

 

“You see?!” Nightmare suddenly appeared between them. “That’s what I was talking about! Those eyes!” they said and pointed at her face.

 

She still stared at Sans. Suddenly he wasn’t the same angry and furious beast as he’d been a while ago.He looked shocked and… Maybe a little scared?

 

At the same time he watched her irises. He could swear they had been brown. But at this moment her eyes were bloody red. They were even slightly glowing. This feeling was new. He felt that she was something more than a common human.

 

That she deserved  _ protection _ .

 

This feeling was gone as soon as her eyes came back to normal. Brown like her hair. And with her eyes’ color his anger came back.

 

He snapped his fingers and she suddenly found herself floating in the air. Than he hit her against a wall. Before she could make any sound he hit her against the ceiling. Then again by a wall. Blood splattered on the ground and walls with each hit.

 

She didn’t even have time to scream.

 

When he finally let her go and dropped her on the floor, she didn’t move. A pool of blood quickly covered the floor. Her dress was torn in some places and dripping with blood.

 

“Did… you…” Nightmare whispered but then they heard her whine. They quickly looked at her to find any wounds. Not that they had to look for them too long.

 

The human had many bruises on her legs and arms. There was also a wound on her head because there was blood on her forehead. One of her arms was badly broken and bent an odd angle. The bone was protruding from the wound. She was bleeding heavily.

 

“You chased her red eyes away…” Nightmare whispered and crawled closer. They didn’t mind that they fur quickly became red. They patted her shoulder. At first there was no reaction but then she slowly lifted one of her eyelids.

 

Her brown eye slowly looked at Nightmare and at Sans. No fear. They were empty. The skeleton turned and sat down on the couch. The human closed her eye.

 

“Do whatever you want. I don’t care” he growled.

 

Nightmare sighed and looked at her. She had already passed out. That made things a little easier.

 

* * *

 

**I’m sorry. Wake up.**

 

This strange voice again. She quickly opened her eyes but the owner of this voice wasn’t with her in the room. She slowly moved her head to look around.

 

She was in the shed again, lying on the bed and covered with a blanket. Nightmare was sleeping next to her. They would look adorable… if they didn’t have blood on their fur.

 

She tried to sit up. A wave of pain attacked her whole body and made her lie down again. She noticed her left arm was covered in bandages. They should have been changed some time ago. But she couldn’t blame Nightmare for that. In the world full of monsters even old bandages were valuable. She lifted her right hand and touched her forehead. It was covered by bandages too.

 

She noticed a movement outside, But when she looked there the door quickly shut. Nightmare yawned and lifted their head.

 

“Oh… You’re finally awake…” they said. “Well, you were sleeping for… a day or two. I didn’t count.” they added. She slowly nodded.

 

There was an odd silence in the shed.

 

“Umm…” Nightmare jumped on the table. “You’re probably hungry…” they whispered.

 

Her stomach answered for her causing Nightmare to giggle. They nodded.

 

“I’ll tell Papyrus to cook something!” they said and jumped through the window. Suddenly she felt so alone in the room full of jars with eyeballs. She moved a little and realized something.

 

Her dress was torn and red because of the blood. It was no longer wearable. She should find some new clothes because the last thing she wanted (except being dead) was being almost naked among the monsters.

 

Her coat was hanging on the wall. She wanted to stand up but she couldn’t because of the pain. She clenched her teeth and sat up.

 

Then she took a deep breath and waited. She didn’t even know what she was waiting for.

 

“Human...”

 

This voice sent chills down her spine. She definitely didn’t expect Papyrus to talk to her through the window. She couldn’t even turn to him.

 

“Human…” he repeated. “Are you okay?”

 

She flinched.

 

“Y-yeah…”

 

She slowly answered, her throat was sore and dry and her voice was almost a whisper but he heard her.

 

“You’ve made my brother angry…” he said. She shivered. Even if she couldn't see him, she could imagine his face. Emotions were probably barely seen but she could hear sadness in his voice.

 

“But it’s mean to try to kill someone…” he continued. “You should apologize.”

 

Silence.

 

He wanted her to apologize to Sans. For trying to kill him. Even if he wasn’t even in danger because he was aware of her movements.

 

He wanted her to apologize to him even if she was the one injured.

 

“I’ll…” she took another deep breath. Those words were even harder to say than she thought. Maybe because she had never broken her promise before. “I’ll apologize…” she finally said.

 

Papyrus chuckled. Than she heard him walking away. Why hadn’t she heard him while he was getting closer? Probably he could be silent when he wanted.

 

Her words were echoing in her head. They were only stupid words but she felt she couldn’t just forget about them. She had to apologize to Sans.

 

Nightmare jumped through the window with a smile.

 

“I’ve met Papyrus. He’s gonna make us some spaghetti.” they said and saw her scared face. “Is something wrong…?”

 

She looked at them.

 

“Is there a way… out?” she asked them. Nightmare looked confused.

 

“Well, we can go on a walk to the forest if you want… Or visit some houses…” they said.

 

“A way… out of the... Underground.”

 

Then there was silence. Then one sound destroyed it. Nightmare’s chuckle. It wasn’t happy, their voice was creepy and dripping with cruelness.

 

“So… you want to leave us?” they asked her. She couldn’t see their face. But then Nightmare looked at her and began to laugh. She shivered. Light in their left eye socket was brighter than before. She regretted this question so much. She had thought she could trust Nightmare and escape with their help.

 

Nightmare was still a monster.

 

“I have an offer for you” they said and crawled closer. Then they jumped on the edge of the bed. She tried to move away but her left arm didn’t let her. The pain was so strong she clenched her teeth.

 

“I really like your red eyes… They are like rubies covered in blood… Lying on scarlet silk in a coffin…” they said and put one of her paws on her chin and turned her face to look at her eyes. She was too scared. She felt their small but sharp claws so close to her throat.

 

“Maybe a trade… You’ll show me your red eyes and let me take one… Then I’ll help you get out.” they whispered. Their voice sounded like snake’s hiss.

 

She stared at Nightmare. This happy, little creature was gone, replaced with a horrible and creepy monster with a desire for blood.

  
A nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone saved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I laughing while writing this? xD  
> I finally added the SansxFrisk tag :3 But I think the ship won't begin so soon. xD

She stared at the creature in front of her with fear in her eye. She regretted her words so badly. But it was too late. Nightmare grinned widely.

 

“That’s what I’m talking about” they whispered and chuckled. She realized she couldn’t breathe. She could only stare at the monster in front of her.

 

**Help us** .

 

Where was this voice coming from?

 

**Come and help us.**

 

She heard it in her head.

 

Then she noticed a flash of red light somewhere near the door. Before she could react, skeleton’s hand grabbed Nightmare by their neck and pressed them against a wall. They let out a sound like they were choking and looked at Sans.

 

At first there was only fury and anger in his eyes.

 

Then shock, disbelief and fear. Nightmare tried to say something but couldn’t because of the lack of the air. He let them go and quickly tried to hide his emotions.

 

“That’s Papyrus’ human. Not yours” he growled and looked at her with a mix of rage and fear. She clenched her teeth and slightly moved away.

 

He growled something again and left the shed in hurry.

 

She was left alone with Nightmare coughing on the floor. They took a few deep breaths.

 

Then the door opened again and Papyrus came inside. He acted like he didn’t notice Nightmare. He approached the bed with a plate full of food in each hand. It looked a little like spaghetti but she had a feeling it wasn’t anything she wanted to eat.

 

But her hunger made her ignore that feeling.

 

“Here you are, human” he said and offered her one plate.

 

He was close, so close. He smelled like blood, cobwebs and smoke. She clenched her teeth. He was too close. Her eyes focused on his sharp fingers and teeth. She could imagine them cutting through her skin and ripping her flesh apart.

 

“Human?”

 

She realized he was still standing her and offering her the plate. She nodded and took it. Her hands were shaking.

 

“T-Thank you” she answered and picked up a fork. Her eyes were still focused on Papyrus’ moves. But he didn’t do anything suspicious. He started eating. She slowly took some spaghetti and put it in her mouth.

 

Taste hit her like a brick. It definitely wasn’t spaghetti. It tasted like… Like…

 

She began to choke.

 

“Human?” asked Papyrus.

 

They were all monsters. And she had expected some normal food from them. Why had she been lying to herself?

 

They tried to feed her with food made from  _ human entrails _ . She was still choking but she couldn’t take a breath. She had almost ate  _ human flesh _ .

 

She had almost…

 

“I’m sorry” said Nightmare and jumped on the bed. “Calm down” they said.

 

She took a deep breath but the taste of blood remained. She clenched her teeth and tried to ignore it. She tried to ignore it so hard…

 

“I’ll get you some water.” Nightmare said and jumped through the window.

 

“Human?” asked Papyrus again. “Don’t you like my cooking?”

 

She suddenly froze, unable to take a breath again.

 

How should she answer?

 

“Just…” her throat was sore again. “Just… You said that… trying to kill someone… is mean, right?” she said and looked at him. “Eating… someone from you kind… It’s mean too…” she said and pulled the plate away from her. She noticed he was surprised.

 

“Reallyyyy?” he asked. She shivered.

 

_ Monsters eating other monsters. _

 

She slowly nodded. He stood up and took the plate from her. His plate was empty.

 

“I’m back!” she heard the creature land on the floor. They somehow managed not to spill water in a glass they were holding.

 

She slowly took the glass from them. The water was cold but she didn’t mind it and took a sip. Papyrus watched her for a few seconds. Than he left the shed without a word.

 

Water was cold and dirty. It was probably just melted snow. But it helped her in getting rid of the taste of blood. She took a deep breath. She didn’t even notice when Nightmare jumped on the bed and curled up next to her.

 

“Maybe… Let’s just sleep and forget about it?” they asked. She drank the water and put the glass on the floor. Than she lied down.

 

She pretended she was sleeping until she heard Nightmare’s quiet snoring.

 

She slowly stood up while trying not to touch them. She didn’t want to wake them up. Her dress was torn so she immediately picked up the coat and covered herself. It wasn’t comfortable but she didn’t mind it.

 

Than she slowly approached the door. Her left arm was screaming in pain but she clenched her teeth and ignored it. She opened the door and went outside.

 

She didn’t noticed anyone. She quietly closed the door.

  
There was no going back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: http://najti-writer.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They let her escape and they paid for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love sudden POV changing :P  
> And I think it's not pure Horrortale anymore... ;D but it won't be fluffy like Memories are (sometimes) :)

The wind was strong and a thought about coming back to the shed appeared in her mind. But it was too late. She headed to the village. She didn’t know how she would get out of the Underground but she knew she had to. She couldn’t stay there.

 

Most of the houses were empty and abandoned. But she thought she had seen someone in one of the windows.

 

She shivered when another gust of freezing cold wind touched her skin. She needed something warmer, the coat and her torn dress weren’t enough. Also it wouldn’t protect her if she was attacked.

 

She noticed another shadow in one of the windows. But it quickly disappeared.

 

It was dangerous to stay outside for too long.

 

“Heeeeeeeey! Humaaaaaaaaaaan!”

 

She flinched and quickly began to run. That was Nightmare. They had noticed that she was gone and they were looking for her.

 

She quickly entered one of the houses and slammed the door behind her. It looked a little like a restaurant but abandoned and left to decay. There was a thick layer of dust on the floor and tables. There were no chairs.

 

The restaurant was connected to one of the houses. She quickly ran to the door leading to it. Hide and wait… She didn’t have any better ideas. Hide and wait.

 

The house wasn’t so big. She quickly opened first door she noticed. Bathroom. Not too big, only a shower and a sink with a mirror. The mirror had so many cracks all over it she couldn’t even see her own face.

 

“Humaaaaaaaaaaaan!” Nightmare’s voice wasn't muffled by the walls of the house.

 

She peeked from the bathroom. She could only see a wall but there was probably a window close to her, because she could hear everything clearly.

 

“Heeeeeeeeeey! Come back!” she heard Nightmare’s voice again. It was so close she almost yelped in fear.

 

“Have you lost something?”

 

That was Sans. She slowly left the bathroom and noticed the window. She peeked outside.

 

They were close. She could barely see the creature because of the snow. Sans stood a few steps from them. The wind stopped blowing.

 

“N-No…” Nightmare answered and lowered their ears. They were scared of him.

 

“Are you sure?” he asked and suddenly looked at her.

 

He knew.

 

“I-I’ll find her!” they said and moved away from him. He chuckled and lifted his left hand. A red cloud formed around the creature and lifted them in the air. They squealed and struggled.

 

“W-Wait!”

 

Than they were hit against a nearest tree with _much,_ **_MUCH_ ** _greater_ force than the one Sans had used before. Loud sound of breaking bones cut through the air. Nightmare fell on the snow and their scarf covered them.

 

They didn’t move.

 

Sans slowly turned to her and she saw fury in his red eyelight.

 

She quickly came back to the bathroom and shut the door. She locked it and sat down in the furthest corner from the door. She wrapped her right arm around her knees while her left one was lying on the floor. It still hurt. There was no escape.

 

She wanted this nightmare to end.

 

She wanted to die.

 

But no one was there to hear her wishes.

 

A few seconds of silence.

 

Then someone hit the door with an axe. She yelped and began to cry. He would kill her this time.

 

Another hit. She sobbed and buried her face in the fur of the coat.

 

She wanted to sleep.

 

She wanted to wake up.

 

She wanted to disappear.

 

The door gave up. She heard them break. Then heavy footsteps. Smell of fresh blood and death quickly spread in the air. She shivered.

 

He was there.

 

She waited for the killing blow.

 

But it didn’t come. Instead of it came a sigh.

 

“I have no idea why I am doing this” Sans murmured. “Give me some answers.”

 

She didn’t say anything. There was no anger in his voice. He seemed to be just calm and... tired. She slowly lifted her head to look at him. He was kneeling next to her. He looked into her eye.

 

“Don’t you dare show me those red eyes again.” he growled. She squealed and closed her eyes again.

 

They had made him think she’s not just a worthless human being. He wanted to say it but why? Why should he bother? He sighed again. He wanted to kill her but… In the same time he _didn’t want to kill her._

 

He heard quiet thoughts telling him she wasn’t a human. But she looked, smelled and acted like one! And she had lived among humans so she couldn’t be a monster. There were some monsters in the Underground which looked like humans but they had lived there for a long time so every monster knew about them.

 

He groaned with frustration. She shivered again. He sniffed the air. He could smell her fear and will to die. It was a normal thing. Every human was scared and wanted to die while they were trapped.

 

Then he smelled something else. Pain. Of course, her left arm had been broken. He noticed some fresh blood falling on the floor. Her run made her wounds open again.

 

He slowly grabbed her left arm causing her to shriek in pain. Was it really that bad? He wasn’t gentle but he didn’t care. He sniffed the bandages. They were old… He should change them.

 

Why **the hell** was he thinking about **_helping_** her **?!**

 

He groaned in frustration again. She flinched and froze. He heard a quiet sob.

 

He tried to calm down. If she was scared there was a high chance that her red eyes would come back. And he didn’t want that at all.

 

He put her left arm back on the ground causing her to screech in pain. Nightmare was never the best healer in the Underground. They had probably even set her bones wrong...

 

Why was he thinking about **_helping_** her **again** **?!**

 

He clenched his teeth and stood up. He looked at her. In this moment she was nothing more but a scared girl curled up in the corner of the bathroom. He could smell her tears.

 

He sighed. He had already groaned and sighed too much this day.

 

But he was so frustrated… He didn’t want those red eyes to come back and tell him what to do. But in the same time he didn’t want this girl to act with such bravery.

 

She was brave or stupid. She wanted to escape them even if she probably knew that there were many more monsters ready to kill her.

 

He slowly picked her up. He didn’t want to look like he was careful. He told himself he was doing this for Papyrus. Taller skeleton seemed to like her.

 

He made a mental note to come back there later to take his axe. Then he took a shortcut to the shed. She squealed and covered her face with the fur from coat’s hood. He almost chuckled. He knew his shortcuts aren’t gentle. They are rather breathtaking. He was happy he didn't have lungs.

 

He put her on the bed. She didn’t move. He wanted to sigh but he told himself not to do this this day. He definitely needed a nap. He quickly took another shortcut back to the bathroom to take his axe. Than he went outside and looked around.

 

He knew he used too much force on Nightmare. He kinda liked this little annoying creature. But they had said they wouldn’t let the human escape. They had deserved a punishment.

 

He saw the red cloth of their scarf lying on the ground near the tree. The bark was red because of the blood.

 

They were most likely  _d e a d_.

 

What a shame. He would need to force the human to lure new victims near the mountain.

 

A wicked grin grew up on his face. Taking her to the surface and making her cry for help wasn’t so hard. She was frightened when he was near her so he was pretty sure she would do what he would tell her to.

 

His smile disappeared when he thought about her eyes which always appeared when she was scared almost to death. She was a human. But those eyes were monster’s eyes for sure.

 

He looked at the scarf again. The corpse was lying under it. He could smell a dying warmth. The other monsters would probably come there soon to rip the body apart and eat it. Human bodies weren’t enough to feed them. They always wanted more.

 

They had even attacked him a long time ago. A few more piles of dust and they weren’t so eager to eat him any more.

 

He had also found Nightmare that day. They had begged him for protection. They had promised him they would do anything for him.

  
He snorted and took a shortcut to the shed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [*] for Nightmare


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He still didn't care...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty hard to switch form "I love Hope and I want to help her" Sans to "I don't care but I care" Sans xD

She was so scared she didn’t even dare to move. She buried her face in the fur of the hood. He was so close. She felt his red eye on her. He was sighing and groaning. He grabbed her broken arm and lifted it causing her to shriek. It hurt so badly she wanted to struggle and scream for the rest of her life.

 

But then he put it back on the floor. She gasped and clenched her teeth.

 

But then she felt something different. He picked her up. His left bony arm holding her legs and his right one under her back with his hand on her shoulder. And there was something strange in this. It felt like he was careful but trying not to show it.

 

His bones were cold and his moves were a little rough but he was  _ careful _ . He could as well tell her to walk on her own or just kill her.

 

_ But he didn’t. _

 

And that was the weirdest.

 

She didn’t have time to think more because suddenly she felt like something smashed her lungs and threw them into fire. She somehow managed to squeal.

 

Then it suddenly ended and she was able to breathe again. She took a deep breath and slowly lifted her eyes to look around.

 

They were in the shed. But how? She didn’t have the courage to ask.

 

He didn’t notice she was looking at him. He seemed to be tired and thinking about something. She quickly hid her face in the fur again. She felt him putting her on the bed. And again. He was careful but in a way like he was trying not to be.

 

What happened with this monster she was scared of?

 

He disappeared in a flash of red light.

 

She thought it would be better not to think about it. She focused on something else.

 

Nightmare. The creature had wanted to help her. And they had paid for it. She still remembered how much force Sans had used to hit her against the walls and the ceiling. He had used much more on Nightmare. Even she had noticed that. And she also remembered the feeling of little creature being wrapped around her neck.

 

She was sure that monster or not, the creature wouldn’t survive this.

 

She carefully lied down on the bed. She had witnessed a situation where a monster killed another monster and then helped a human. That was insane.

 

Another flash of scarlet light and Sans appeared in the room again. He had his axe.

 

She yelped and slightly moved away from him. But he looked at her like she was nothing important and left the shed. He used the door this time.

 

She took a few deep breaths. Something inside her mind was telling her to run away now because he wouldn’t expect her running away right after he had brought her back.

 

But in the same time she was tired. Tired of running, tired of screaming, tired of fear.

 

Tired of everything life in the Underground had to offer.

 

Then the door opened again and Sans entered the shed. She slightly moved closer to the wall. But it was for nothing. He was by the bed in a few steps.

 

“Arm” he growled. She slowly lifted her right hand.

 

“The other one” he looked like he was losing patience. She clenched her teeth and lifted her left arm. It hurt like hell with every movement.

 

He grabbed it without any carefulness. She squealed when he pulled it closer to him.

 

He really didn’t have any patience for that now. He was so tired of everything. Everything had changed since the human fell into the Underground. And he wasn’t sure if he liked those changes.

 

He didn’t care about the noises she was making. He couldn’t stop her from feeling pain. He wasn’t a magician, he was a monster.

 

He took the worn bandages off the wound.

 

Damn Nightmare… They had set the bones in a wrong way and hadn’t cleaned the wound. He murmured some curses.

 

He didn’t think warning her was a good decision. It would show that he cared which was an obvious lie because he  **didn’t fucking care.**

 

He counted to three in his mind and quickly set the bone properly.

 

She didn’t scream this time which was new. She just suddenly froze and tears began to form in her eyes. She opened her mouth like she was screaming but there was no sound. He grinned at this sight. Than he took some snow bundled in a cloth from his pocket. He put it on the wound and covered it with those old bandages Nightmare had used before. He would get her some cleaner ones but  **he didn’t fucking care.**

 

He clenched his teeth and looked at her arm. It looked a little better now. The snow was slowly melting but not fast enough. She was shivering because of the cold. But he clenched his teeth and turned around to leave the shed.

 

“S...Sans…?” he heard her raspy voice. He turned to her while putting on a mask of frustration.

 

“What?” he growled. She looked so small now. Still sitting on the bed with her coat thrown on her shoulders. Her dress was torn. She looked so small and miserable.

 

**But he didn’t fuckin’ care.**

 

He focused his gaze on her head. He wanted himself to stop thinking about her like she was something more then another worthless human being. But also he didn’t want to look where he shouldn’t because her dress was torn in many places.

 

**Why did he care?!**

 

“I just…” she said, her voice almost a whisper. She lowered her eyes not to look at him. But he still stared at her and she knew it.

 

“I just wanted… To say…” She took a deep breath. “To say… That I’m sorry!” she finally let this out.

 

He flinched. His mask of frustration disappeared as he stared at her with pure disbelief.

 

**Wait, WHAT?!**

 

She looked relieved that she finally managed to say that. But he was confused more than ever.

 

**What. The. Fuck?!**

 

He was the one who scared her almost to death, he was the one who had hurt her, he was the one who had almost  _ killed _ her. And  **she** said  **she** was  **sorry** ?!

 

She noticed his shock.

 

“For what” he said. She looked like she didn’t understand. “What are you sorry for?”

 

She took another deep breath. She looked like talking to him was difficult for her. She still didn’t look at him but she felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

 

“For trying… To kill you”

 

He stared at her. Then a quiet snort left his mouth. It quickly turned into laughter. She lifted her eyes to look at him. He was laughing so hard his cheekbones turned red. She was the one surprised now.

 

He had never heard something so  **funny** .

 

His laughter wasn’t the prettiest sound in the world. It was raspy and sounded a little bit evil. Probably because he was a monster.

 

But it somehow made her smile weakly. It was the first time she had seen a monster so happy… Except Nightmare.

 

She suddenly came up with something. It was ridiculous but she  _ wanted to say it _ . 

 

“It looks like…” she started. He slowly stopped laughing and tried to be serious again. “I found a way…”

 

“What are…”

 

“ _ Under your skin _ .”

 

He burst out with laughter again. It wasn’t the prettiest sound in the world. But it made her smile a little brighter as she watched the monster standing near her and laughing.

 

When he finally calmed down she wasn’t so scared of him anymore.

 

He took a few deep breaths and looked at her. He had some red liquid in his eyes. And a big grin on his face.

 

“Got a question for ya.” he started but he didn’t sound serious at all. “What has two legs and is red all over?” he asked.

 

She looked confused as she started thinking. But she shook her head.

 

“A half of a cat” he grinned loudly and burst out with laughter again.

 

It was funny for him but her voice died in her throat. It was rather sad. But she giggled softly so he wouldn’t be mad. So he liked dark humor?

 

“How…” she started and he suddenly became quiet. She felt so small under his gaze. “How do you make a plumber cry?” she asked.

 

“You kill his family. That’s old and known” he said with a grin. But she noticed he liked it.

 

“So…” she wanted to try again. “Why did a little girl fall of the swings?”

 

He hadn’t heard that one before. He shook his head.

 

“She had no arms.” she said and watch him laugh again. He had to lean on the table. She smiled weakly. Even if she didn’t like this joke.

 

He calmed down after a minute or two passed. He took a deep breath. But he still had that grin on his face.

 

“I think the other monsters wouldn’t like to eat you” he said. She looked at him with her surprised eyes. He noticed something like hope in her look.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you would taste funny” he grinned. At first she flinched. But then she realized it was her turn to laugh. She forced a soft giggle which seemed to satisfy him.

 

He turned around and approached the door. He sniffed the air a few times before he opened the door.

 

He didn’t say anything but he made a motion similar to waving. Than he left the shed.

 

She was alone again. She didn’t like it. But the image of the laughing skeleton was still fresh in her mind. And this little chat made her less scared of him. She lied down and closed her eyes. She was hungry and tired. And she wanted to see her family again.

 

As soon as Sans left the shed he took a shortcut right to the house. He found his brother in the living room with teeth lying on the floor. They were just some human teeth covered in blood but Papyrus was often so bored that Sans had gave him them and told him to make a perfect smile with them.

 

Papyrus had taken it too serious. Since that moment he had tried to make a perfect smile on the floor when he was bored.

 

The teeth weren’t perfect so the smile wasn’t either.

 

“Hey, bro” Sans said. He still had a grin on his face. He had had no idea humans could be so  _ humerus _ . “I think you should prepare some food for the human” he said.

 

She had lost a lot of blood and hadn’t eaten for a long time. She wouldn’t heal without eating anything.

 

No, he still  **didn’t care** .

 

Papyrus frowned.

 

“She doesn’t like my cooking…” he said which sounded a little like a low, sad growl. “She said humans shouldn’t eat other humanssssss…” he looked like he was going to cry. Sans wanted to groan in frustration. His good mood was ruined.

 

“Give her your spaghetti. I’m sure she’ll like it. She’s just not used to eat such good pasta. Her hunger is  _ killing _ her” he chuckled. His grin came back on his face

 

She would thank him later.

 

Papyrus looked much happier. He quickly ran to the kitchen to prepare some spaghetti for the human. After a few seconds he had a plate full of entrails and left the house.

 

Sans immediately began to laugh. He had imagined her face at the sight of the plate.

  
Even he didn’t like his brother’s cooking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans swears a lot in his thoughts. :P


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's so short but I have something like a writer's block for the first time in my life :/  
> Next chapter's gonna be longer and probably better.

Night was coming. But he was prepared.

 

A few hours after Papyrus came back home, Sans went to the shed. He was chuckling, mostly because she really had eaten something from the plate. Not everything but Papyrus had made her to eat and swallow some food. It was good and bad in the same time.

 

He opened the door and entered the shed. He immediately noticed the human lying on her bed. Or rather on Nightmare’s old bed. She was turned to the wall. She looked so small and miserable.

 

He heard a quiet sob mixed with a cough. He chuckled quietly and approached the bed. She didn’t react

 

She was so pale her color matched his bones. The smell wasn’t pleasant. She had thrown up almost everything Papyrus had fed her with. Sans sighed and cleared his throat to draw her attention.

 

She heard him and suddenly became quiet. She shivered like she thought he was going to yell at her or hurt her for that.

 

“Arm” he said with forced anger in his voice. She clenched her teeth and sat up. Than she slowly lifted her left arm to show him the wound.

 

The snow had already melted but her arm was slowly healing itself. Bone was set properly and he knew that. He had already dealt with broken bones. She wasn’t bleeding.

 

“It looks like it’s al _right_ ” he chuckled and let go of her. At first she flinched but then she understood. She let out a short and soft giggle.

 

“I’ve noticed you don’t like Papyrus’ cooking” he said. She knew he was talking about the vomit next to her. She blushed.

 

Her blush looked a little like blood stains on her white cheeks. He chuckled. If she was a monster she would look adorable with this blush.

 

**He still didn’t care.**

 

Suddenly he noticed she was wearing only her torn dress. Her coat was hanging on the wall. He pretended he didn’t notice.

 

“It’s just…” her voice escaped her lips. “Humans can’t eat other humans…” she hoped he could understand her.

 

He burst out with laughter which left her confused. He wasn’t laughing at what she said. He was laughing because she looked so ashamed like she was doing something wrong.

 

“Well…” he started when he stopped laughing. “I don’t like his pasta either” she looked at him with shock. He chuckled at this sight.

 

**Why was he even telling her that?!**

 

“He’s not the best chef in the underground… But the food he makes is still filled with monster magic” he said.

 

**Shut up!**

 

“It can heal faster and better than human’s medicine”

 

She stared at him. He murmured some swears and a “forget about it”. She noticed. She noticed he cared. Even if he **didn’t fuckin’ care!** He groaned and rubbed the giant crack on his skull.

 

“I’ll tell Papyrus to bring you some more” he said and turned around.

 

As soon as he left the shed she lied down again. The smell was terrible but she could do nothing about it. She tried not to think about it.

 

He wanted to heal her. He really wanted to heal her. She didn’t know why but he really wanted to help her. It made her smile weakly.

 

She closed her eyes. She quickly fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

She had a really strange dream. She was on a giant field of grass but the sky was pitch black. She felt someone’s eyes on her but when she turned around she realized she was alone. Alone on this endless field.

 

But someone came.

 

At first she thought it was a crack in the void above her. But then it slowly came closer. Her eyes widened in fear when this tiny spark changed into a red cloud. It fell on the ground. She made a few steps to the cloud but she froze when it moved.

 

Her heart skipped a beat.

 

The one who came out of the cloud was Sans. He noticed her fear and chuckled. His voice sounded so loud. She tried to turn around and run away from him but her body didn’t want to. She watched him as he slowly approached her. He looked at her and snorted.

 

But then he just muttered something she couldn't understand and snapped his fingers. The entire world around her began to spin. She couldn’t tell if she was still standing or lying or falling…

 

Papyrus woke her up. He had another plate of human entrails covered in blood. They looked a little more like spaghetti than before. But she still knew what it was.

 

She slowly sat up but before she took the plate from him, she noticed something.

 

The sheets on the bed were clean and fresh.

 

* * *

 

He came back to the shed in the evening. She was vomiting again.

 

But he didn’t have time for that.

 

That was time for a hunt. And Nightmare was gone so they couldn’t lure humans to the mountain.

 

He had to use her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He took her to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate writer's blocks...  
> This chapter isn't my best...

He grabbed her right wrist. It made her stop throwing up and look at him. She blushed when she realized he had seen everything.

 

He didn’t look at her almost white skin and those adorable red cheeks of her. He just started heading to the door.

 

“W-Wait-!” she yelped and struggled to escape his grip but then he went outside with her. She didn’t have her coat so she immediately began to shake. It was really cold outside of the shed but he pretended he didn’t care.

 

**Because he didn’t.**

 

He grabbed his axe which was lying there in the snow.

 

“You wanted to go to the surface” he said and chuckled. She stopped struggling and looked into his red eye. He pulled her closer to him and took a shortcut.

 

She felt like her lungs were being smashed by the pressure. But then she could breathe again so she took a deep breath. The air was still cold but there was a sweet scent of flowers. She looked around.

 

She was in the same spot where she had found Nightmare.

 

She looked around in disbelief. He really took her back to the surface… Maybe she could see her family again… A weak smile grew up on her face.

 

But it quickly disappeared when Sans pushed her causing her to fall on the ground. She quickly looked at him. He was grinning widely and showing her his teeth covered in blood.

 

“Come on, call for help” he said and put the ax blade near her neck. She stared at the axe with fear. She had no choice.

 

She started yelling at the top of her lungs. Why didn’t this nightmare want to end?! She wanted to go back home! But Sans wouldn’t let her.

 

“Louder” he growled. She tried, she really tried, she was so scared. She felt the ax blade touching her neck. She yelled so long her throat became sore and her voice raspy and no longer able to shout.

 

He made her call for help so he could kill more humans.

 

She immediately stopped and clenched her teeth. That was stupid, she was stupid. Someone could have heard that. She had put someone’s life at risk.

 

Sans was staring at her with disbelief. She was so confused he took the axe away from her. She didn’t try to stand up, she was even more scared than when with the blade on her neck. She looked at him.

 

Those big brown eyes full of fear and tears.

 

He gazed at her with a mix of frustration and… He didn’t know how to name this feeling. It was new.

 

But then a sound cut through the air and she froze.

 

“Friiiiiiiiiiiiisk!”

 

That was her younger brother. What was he doing in the forest so late?! She wanted to shout again so he wouldn’t come closer but Sans had his axe ready to chop her hand off.

 

She let out a frightened whimper. Then Sans disappeared in a flash of red light.

 

He was gone. He was gone! She couldn’t believe it! He really left her!

 

“Friiiiiiiiiiiisk!” That was her brother again. He was much closer. She looked around and noticed him getting out of bushes. Little boy in a yellow sweater. His trousers were green. His golden eyes stared at her with pure happiness.

 

“Frisk!” he shouted and she noticed tears in those beautiful eyes. He had a wide smile.

 

He wasn’t so far from her. But then she noticed that something was wrong.

 

She suddenly wanted to yell at her brother to run away.

 

But it was too late.

 

Red cloud of magic suddenly covered the boy and lifted him in the air. She watched as it threw him back on the ground. Sans suddenly appeared near him with his axe. He lifted it with a wide grin.

 

She couldn’t let him. She couldn’t let him kill her brother!

 

“No!” she shouted and quickly stood up. She immediately ran to Sans and stopped in front of him. She opened her arms like she was trying to cover her brother.

 

“Don’t you  **dare** touch  **him** !” she yelled at him.

 

Sans flinched with his axe in the air and just stared at her. She had been lying on the ground a while ago and now she was a furious human ready to protect her family.

 

He didn’t move. He just stared at her.

 

Her bravery slowly died out and she began to sweat. Her breaths became short and fast.

 

“R-Run” she said to her brother. He was just a kid. She wanted him to live. She didn’t care about herself. She wanted her brother to stay alive.

 

He quickly stood up and made a few steps back. He stared at his sister standing in front of the monster who had tried to kill him.

 

Sans was taller than her. She noticed he looked over her at the boy.

 

“Don’t you  **dare!** ” she said and he noticed tears in her eyes. She was so scared she was crying. She hit him in the chest. She was so weak it felt almost like a false strike. He gazed at her as she closed her eyes and hit him again.

 

And again.

 

And again.

 

She gave up. She just stood there with her hands curled in fists and closed eyes. She was still crying and shivering. He looked over her. The kid was gone.

 

He chuckled. This human would never stop to amaze him with her bravery. Or stupidness, he still didn’t know. She was listening to his low and raspy laughter. She could imagine his axe chopping her head off. Or at least a limb.

 

But then she felt something… unusual. The smell of blood, death and dust was so strong she was almost suffocating. But she could swear she felt a bony hand on her head.

 

He chuckled again. His head was closer.

 

She still couldn’t open her eyes.

 

She heard him making a few steps away from her. The feeling of the hand was gone.

 

She finally lifted her eyelids and looked at him. He was standing not so far away from her with a grin. She heard some human voices quickly getting closer. Her brother must have alarmed someone. He could run really fast.

 

He chuckled again. Than he lifted his left hand.

 

“Forget about it” he said and she her vision was covered by a red cloud. It quickly disappeared but she felt her knees suddenly became weak. She fell on the grass. She couldn’t say anything, her throat was suddenly sore. She just watched Sans walking away. Her vision became blurred.

 

One blink later she couldn’t say any difference between grass and trees.

 

Another blink later there was only darkness.

 

* * *

 

Next thing she could hear was someone’s voice. It was muffled like there was a wall between them.

 

**I won’t let you forget.**

 

Then there was silence. She tried to move and silence disappeared. She heard a sound… From a machine monitoring heartbeat? After a few seconds the sound became louder. She could also feel the smell. Smelled like hospital.

 

She slowly moved her hand and heard someone started talking. She didn’t focus on the words. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

 

White and light hit her like a brick so she quickly squinted. After a few seconds she looked again.

 

She was in a hospital.

 

She was in normal hospital.

 

She was on the surface again.

  
The nightmare had ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been drawing a lot recently and I'm running out of money so... If you want to support me, I opened cheap commissions a few days ago.  
> The prices are really low but they would help a lot.  
> Link: http://najti-writer.tumblr.com/post/146841340649/commissions-are-open-payment-only-via-paypal


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone knocked on her window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer chapter than my usual ones ;)  
> This fic was meant to be just a silly story so I could hurt a character whenever I won't... But it turned out to be a fic many ppl read <3  
> I love you guys! Thank you 4 all kudos and comments! I love reading them!

She felt numb and cut off. Like she wasn’t in this world. They were talking but she wasn’t listening.

 

There was one thing in her mind which didn’t want to let her rest.

 

Why.

 

That was the only thing she could think about. Why? Why hadn’t Sans killed her? Why had he let her go? She had no idea.

 

She was glad the nightmare had ended but she had no idea what to tell the humans who asked. They tried to ask her many times. And about everything.

 

But she refused.

 

This strange numbness lasted for a long time.

 

* * *

 

A week after she woke up was actually her second week on the surface. She had been sleeping for such a long time because of Sans’ magic. And her arm was fully healed.

 

Why.

 

After many examinations she finally found herself in her room. Doctors had let her go back to her home. Her family had greeted her with joy and happiness but she hadn’t known how to answer them. She felt numb.

 

Why.

 

She changed her clothes and sat down on her bed. At first she thought about this old bed in the shed. Mostly because she couldn’t forget about the one who had died because of her stupidness.

 

Why.

 

She lied down and looked at the ceiling. She didn’t want to sleep. She wanted to have a few minutes of peaceful thinking without this one question. She wanted to think about something else but she couldn’t.

 

Why.

 

She groaned in frustration but covered her mouth. The rest of the family was asleep and she didn’t want to wake them up. She took a deep breath to clear her mind and think about something happier. It didn’t help.

 

Why.

 

Knock knock.

 

She flinched when she heard someone knocking on the window.

 

Knock knock.

 

It chased her thoughts away and her heart fluttered in excitement and fear. She was scared if it was a monster but she was excited in the same time. She _wanted_ and she _didn’t want_ to see a monster.

 

Knock knock.

 

She slowly got up and approached the window.

 

The knocking stopped.

 

She slowly grabbed the handle and opened the window.

 

No one.

 

There was no one outside. She looked around but there were no monsters or humans waiting. She must have imagined the knocking. She was probably going crazy.

 

But the knocking had been real. She realized it when she noticed a rock on the windowsill. It hadn’t been there before and she knew it. She slowly reached for it but before she could touch it she noticed it had scratches on it.

 

She slowly lifted the rock only to reveal a small piece of paper hidden under it. It was just a page torn off a book about flowers.

 

But she didn’t look at the picture with a purple lilac. She focused on something else.

 

Someone wrote something on the page. It was written with blood and at first she couldn’t make out what was written. But then her eyes widened in shock when she finally understood the scribbles.

 

“Knock knock”

 

That was the message from the one who had knocked.

 

She had no idea what to do. He heart was hammering against her ribs like it was ready to go out and look for the one who had left the paper. Then a weird thought was born in her mind.

 

She took a pen from her desk and wrote a “Who’s there?” under the “Knock knock”. Then she placed the page on the windowsill and covered it with the rock.

 

She was so excited she immediately laid down in her bed and fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

The next day was boring. Everyone tried to make her happy but somehow the only thing she could think about was the message. But she pretended that her mother’s promise about the cake brought a smile on her face. She also promised her brother they would go to the forest to collect raspberries soon.

 

She waited until an evening. Then she laid down in her bed and waited. As soon as the Sun was gone and the Moon appeared she heard it.

 

Knock knock.

 

This time she quickly got up and opened the window to see who was the author of the message.

 

She must have been too slow because there was only a rock waiting for her.

 

She cursed quietly and picked up the rock. She immediately noticed the page. This time it was different. It had a picture of a yellow tulip on it.

 

And an “Amy.” written with blood next to the flower.

 

She picked up a pen with her shaking hand and quickly wrote an “‘Amy’ who?” under the scribbles. Then she placed the page on the windowsill and covered it with a rock.

 

Then she came back to her bed and fell asleep.

 

Why the only one she could consider as an author of the messages was Sans?

 

* * *

 

Her brother always had a lot of energy. He forced her to leave the house right after the dinner and almost dragged her to the forest.

 

She told him to be quiet so no monster could hear them. It was too early for monsters to come to the surface but she wanted some peace and time to think. She didn’t have anything particular to think about.

 

Only the message.

 

She wanted to know the end of this knock knock joke even if it was just a silly joke. She wasn’t sure if it actually was from a monster but she had a feeling Sans had written all the messages. She couldn’t tell why she was thinking this way.

 

They reached a bush full of raspberries.

 

“Look! Look! There are so many!” he laughed with joy and began to collect the fruit and put them in a basket he took with him. She watched him from a distance with a smile.

 

He didn’t seem to remember anything from the night she had saved him from Sans.

 

He was collecting raspberries so quickly she giggled.

 

But then her laughter was stopped by his scream.

 

He suddenly fell on his back screaming and she quickly ran to him. Little boy was holding his left wrist and screaming. There were two little wounds on his hand looking like something had bitten him. They was only a little blood getting out of them. At first she tried to hush him but then she noticed some green liquid in the blood and her heart skipped a beat.

 

Poison. Something poisonous must have bitten him. Probably a snake. But she didn’t know if there were any poisonous snakes in this forest.

 

“Calm down, everything’s fine…” she said and grabbed his hand. She wanted to take him home immediately.

 

But then his eyes lost their light and she noticed he passed out.

 

She quickly picked his little body up. Why was the poison working so quickly?! She had never heard about such a quick poison!

 

She quickly stood up and rushed to the house.

 

Raspberries remained scattered on the grass.

 

* * *

 

Her brother’s health was in serious danger.

 

Even the doctors didn’t know what the poison was. But his condition was getting worse incredibly fast and they had tried everything.

 

She wanted to help him so badly. Her brother was just a child, he shouldn’t die so young!

 

She lied down in her bed in the evening. She felt so powerless…

 

She had forgotten about something.

 

Knock knock.

 

She quickly got up.

 

“Wait!” she shouted before she opened the window. She hoped that Sans or whoever was writing the messages heard her and stayed there.

 

But there was only the rock waiting for her.

 

She felt tears falling down her cheeks. She didn’t feel excited about the message anymore. She just wanted to help her brother. She hesitated to pick up the rock. She wanted to leave it and stop this stupid play…

 

She slowly picked up the rock and took the paper.

 

This time there was a picture of a jonquil on the page.

 

And some scribbles which seemed to be written in hurry or… in nervousness.

 

“‘Amy’ss you...”

 

Her heart began to beat faster. She had to read the message aloud to understand it.

 

And then she remembered something.

 

The last words she had heard from Sans... "Forget about it"...

 

He had also told her to forget about something else...

 

Monster’s food was infused with monster magic. It could heal not only faster but also better than any human medicine.

 

She had a crazy idea.

 

It was insane.

 

But she had nothing to lose.

 

She waited until the whole house went silent and went to her brother’s room. There was no point in taking him to the hospital. They wouldn’t even know how to help him.

 

There was probably only one person who could save him.

 

And they weren’t a human.

 

She clenched her teeth and looked at her brother lying in his bed. He was shivering and suffering because of a high fever. She slowly picked him up and he whimpered. She murmured some random words and went back to her room.

 

And through the window.

  
And into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pssst! Flower symbolism is funny! :D And I'm proud of myself... the "amy" knock knock joke is my first english knock knock joke ever <3  
> but please, don't use it :)  
> And my tumblr:  
> najti-writer.tumblr.com  
> If you like my work, you can support me! My commissions are really cheap but they would help a lot!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wanted him to help her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this chapter because at first it was two pages long and looked like shit.

She started yelling as soon as she was close to the hole.

 

“SAAAAAANS!”

 

Her brother shifted slightly in her arms and coughed up some blood on her scarlet dress.

 

“PAPYRUUUUUS!”

 

She yelled and yelled but there was no answer. No one heard her. Maybe some animals or humans who went on a walk in the evening. But she didn’t care. She only wanted to help her brother.

 

“ANYONEEEEEEEEE!”

 

She was standing on the edge of the hole and gazing down into the abyss. She couldn’t see the bottom.

 

But when she had fallen for the first time nothing bad happened to her. The fall had left only a few bruises on her, nothing too serious.

 

She had nothing to lose. Her brother meant a whole world to her.

 

She took a few steps back. Then she ran to the hole and jumped.

 

* * *

 

She woke up on a bed of withered flowers. They looked like they had been golden before. But she had no time to look at flowers.

 

How much time had she been unconscious? She couldn’t tell but she knew the answer. Too much. Every second mattered.

 

She stood up while still holding her brother and ran to the exit of the cave. There was a corridor with walls and floor made of purple brick.

 

She didn’t stop yelling.

 

“SAAAAAAAAAAANS!”

 

“PAPYRUUUUUUUS!”

 

“ANYONEEEEEEEEEE!”

 

She clenched her teeth and ran.

 

Her vision was obscured by tears. She couldn’t see anything, only purple bricks. She could almost feel the dying warmth of her brother.

 

She yelled but she didn’t care who was she yelling for. For Sans, Papyrus, her mother, her father, Nightmare… Anyone. Her brother didn’t deserve this kind of fate.

 

Then she ran into someone.

 

At first she lost her balance and took a few steps to regain it. Then she quickly wiped her tears and looked at the one she had ran into.

 

A skeleton in a bloodstained blue jacket and an axe in his hand.

 

* * *

 

He had been wandering in the Ruins to see if there were any monsters left. They had no more humans because now they had no one to lure them in.

 

The others had started to be hungry.

 

Then someone ran into him.

 

He quickly turned around, ready to catch that monster who dared to show up but he flinched when he saw her.

 

That was the same girl he had left on the surface. He had made her forget about him. She shouldn’t be there! She should be on the surface with other humans.

 

He could smell her blood and fear. Mostly her hot blood and his instincts were pleading him to kill her and taste this blood…

 

He gritted his teeth and tried not to pull them away. She looked terrified and ready to run away but there was also something else in her eyes. She was determined.

 

After a while he heard a cough and noticed she was holding something. A boy. He immediately recognized the kid. He didn’t know what to do. She was there probably because of the kid. But why? She looked like she was going to sacrifice the kid but he doubted that.

 

He tried not to show that a part of him was happy because of her return. He growled something.

 

She shivered and took a step back but then she made a step forward with a determined look.

 

“Please… Help him” she whispered and slowly lowered herself to put the kid on the ground. She gently laid the human down and took a step back.

 

He couldn’t smell any sickness. But what’s more, he couldn’t smell kid’s blood.

 

That was insane. He should kill the child AND the girl and bring the bodies home. Papyrus would be happy. He always liked freshly made meals.

 

He slowly kneeled down next to the kid. There was something wrong with him. The boy looked like he was suffering because of a terrible sickness but he couldn’t sense anything bad.

 

“He’s… He’s been bitten” the girl whispered.

 

That explained everything and nothing in the same time. He noticed two small wounds on kid’s hand. Probably a snake.

 

But there is no kind of snake which can use Soul Poison.

 

That was the only poison which could make human’s blood lose its smell and taste. It was also extremely lethal. After a few hours it became incurable.

 

“Soul Poison…” he murmured. He couldn’t tell when the kid had been bitten but he knew it was probably too late to help him.

 

**But it didn’t matter.**

 

There was no point in helping this human child. There was no voice in his head telling him to cure him. This human wasn’t special.

 

But the girl was.

 

He slowly stood up and turned around. The kid would die. It was a matter of hours. He didn’t have any motivation to help him.

 

His thoughts were drowned out by his hunger. He wanted to kill the girl and drink every single drop of her blood. That was what monsters do. That was what **he** should do.

 

He made a few steps before he heard the girl. She started crying. He heard her pick up the boy. He smirked when he realized there was no escape from this place. She would probably be eaten by monsters and those damn eyes would be forgotten.

 

She followed him but he pretended he didn’t notice. But then she started pleading.

 

“P-Please!”

 

“Help him!”

 

“P-Pleaseee!”

 

He clenched his teeth and ignored her. The smell of blood was unbelievably strong.

 

“Help him!”

 

_You’ll die if you keep on following me._

 

“I beg of you!”

 

_Go away. You’re gonna get yourself killed._

 

“Please!”

 

_Please…_

 

“Sans…”

 

He sighed and chuckled. When had he become such a nice guy?

 

He suddenly turned around and swung his axe.

 

She squealed and closed her eyes but nothing more. She covered the boy with her own body. His life had already been lost but she was still ready to sacrifice her own.

 

He chuckled when his axe missed her arm by an inch. Then he turned around and headed back home. When she opened her eyes she saw that she wasn’t in the ruins anymore. She was on the edge of the village. Cold air touched her skin and she shivered.

 

Sans opened the door of his and Papyrus’ house and looked at her. She quickly ran to him.

 

When she was close she slowed down and unsurely entered the house. He closed the door and made a waving motion to the fireplace. Angrily red flames suddenly came to life and chased the coldness away. The house was warm again.

 

He was almost suffocating because of the smell of her blood.

 

She looked at him with fear but he smirked. Papyrus wasn’t home. Sans could call him but he didn’t. He went up the stairs and to his room. The girl followed him. She was careful but curious.

 

His room was definitely too big for him even if it wasn’t big at all. It was pretty small but it looked so huge because of the lack of the furniture. There was only his bed and a small window.

 

“He’s already dead” he chuckled and noticed girl’s terrified look. “Soul Poison is extremely lethal. Especially for humans.” he said.

 

Why was he telling her that? He didn’t know. She slowly made a few steps towards the bed like something was going to jump from under it and kill her. He watched her.

 

She turned around. There was less fear in her eyes. She looked at him, then at his bed, then again at him.

 

He snorted.

 

“Lay him down if you want. Then think about getting out” he said. He eyes widened in fear and she opened her mouth to say something.

 

Then he suddenly shut the door and disappeared in a flash of scarlet light.

 

* * *

 

She was left alone in Sans’ room.

 

A few seconds passed before she realized what exactly had happened.

 

She had come there for nothing. Sans wouldn’t help her brother. And she was trapped in his room now.

 

She slowly sat down on the bed and laid her brother down on it. She tried not to look at a giant blood stain on the sheets.

 

She was just sitting there and staring at the floor. She couldn’t believe she was so stupid.

 

**Knock knock.**

 

She jumped when something knocked on the window. She immediately looked at it.

 

It was open now. She remembered it had been closed before.

 

Than a piece of paper was thrown inside. Then another one. They slowly fell on the floor.

 

She didn’t have to stand up to see what was on them. She recognized them.

 

Pages torn out of a book about flowers. One with a purple lilac, another one with a yellow tulip. She slowly reached out to her brother’s pocket. She had put the last page there. They all had scribbles written with blood on them and she knew.

 

The messages.

 

She was frozen in place, she couldn’t move. The air in the room suddenly became so cold breathing was painful.

 

Then she heard that voice.

  
“Hey, Frisk… Did **you** miss **me**?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3  
> And my tumblr:  
> najti-writer.tumblr.com  
> If you like my work, you can support me! My commissions are really cheap but they would help a lot!  
> http://najti-writer.tumblr.com/post/146841340649/commissions


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She felt betrayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was just my silly little writing so I could hurt a character here and not in my other fics (I do it anyway). But I'm so happy you like it <3  
> Thank you 4 all the comments and kudos! They fill me with DETERMINATION!  
> Here's a long chapter 4 u! And one question in the end notes!

Frisk stared at a purple creature which jumped through the window and landed on the floor with grace.

 

Nightmare.

 

The one who had died because of her stupidness. Sans had killed them.

 

And they were here now, standing on the floor like nothing happened.

 

After a moment Frisk noticed a few differences between this Nightmare and the creature she remembered. All the skin and flesh on their chest was gone, leaving their ribs and internal organs exposed. They were covered by a thick layer of red magic. The light from their left eye socket was gone too.

 

They didn’t look happy or angry but sad.

 

“H-How…” a word escaped her lips. Nightmare slowly picked up the paper from the floor and smirked.

 

“Sans’ magic. He forgot about it.” they said and laid down all the pages in front of her. “I had all ribs in pieces, smashed heart and lungs, broken skull… But I’m okay now” they said it like it was nothing to worry about.

 

She focused on the messages.

 

“Are t-they from y-you?” she asked them. Nightmare chucked causing her to shiver. It wasn’t a happy laughter but a wicked chuckle.

 

“No. I wrote them but they aren’t from me.” they said and looked at her with disbelief. “You really don’t remember anything, do you?”

 

She didn’t know what they were talking about. She slowly shook her head. Nightmare frowned and looked at her brother.

 

“I’m sorry and I apologize mean the same thing.” they whispered. “But not on a funeral” they added with a chuckle. Then they looked at her.

 

“I apologize.”

 

She looked at them with eyes wide open. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt like her body and mind were drowning in an ocean of cold water. They jumped on the bed next to her but she was still in shock.

 

She had felt guilty for Nightmare’s death. And now they were telling her that they killed her brother. On purpose. It wasn’t possible that they would have bitten him by a mistake.

 

Nightmare could use Soul Poison.

 

“At first I thought this idea was crazy.” She heard them saying. “That you wouldn’t come back. But you’re here. Everything according to my plan.” they said. She realized she was sweating and staring at them with fear. She opened her mouth but made no sound.

 

“I made this promise a long time ago… Actually, one timeline ago.” they said and gave her a sad smile. “Even if you two don’t remember…” they sighed. “And now…” they looked into her eyes with their only eye.

 

“I’m sorry”

 

She didn’t have time to ask. Nightmare was faster. They suddenly bit her left hand.

 

She could feel the poison getting into her blood. It burnt her like acid, and was spreading really quickly. They let go of her. But she didn’t feel it.

 

She fell back on the bed and grabbed her left wrist to stop the poison from spreading. But it was too late, she felt like a thousand of knives was stabbing her body in the same while, like someone threw her into fire, then into lava, then into acid, then on sharp rocks, then into fire again… She could hear someone screaming in pain and she realized it was her voice. She couldn’t see anything, the pain blinded her. She somehow managed to catch a sound of door being suddenly opened through her own screams.

 

And that was all.

 

Someone grabbed her shoulder and shook her. But she had already passed out.

 

* * *

 

_“Raspberries! You love them!”_

_“Monsters…”_

 

_“You know what’s there?”_

 

_“You know…”_

 

_“I can’t come with you…”_

 

_“They would kill me.”_

 

_“Come on!”_

 

_“I like those flowers…”_

 

_“You two look like you like each other!”_

 

_“Drink this…”_

 

_“I need to tell you something…”_

 

_“I can’t believe!”_

 

_“Oh, so happy!”_

 

_“That brat…”_

 

_“Is it even possible…?”_

 

_“I won’t let.”_

 

_“I promise.”_

 

_“I promise..”_

 

_“I promise…”_

 

 _“I_ **_promise_ ** _…”_

 

 _“_ **_I promise I won’t let it happen._ ** _”_

 

* * *

 

Something in her mouth. Tasted like copper. She didn’t want it. She didn’t want to swallow it. She wouldn’t.

 

Someone was holding her head. She didn’t know who but she liked this touch. It was warm and careful. The air seemed so cold. She shivered but didn’t even try to open her eyes. She wanted to sleep but couldn’t with this liquid in her mouth.

 

She spitted it out and started coughing. The taste was still in her mouth. Why wasn’t it gone? She didn’t like it.

 

Then something touched her lips. A glass? Then this liquid in her mouth again. She wasn’t ready, she started choking. She didn’t want it, she didn’t want it!

 

Then she heard a voice. She couldn’t tell what was it saying but it was calm and soothing. She liked this voice. She calmed down and swallowed the liquid. The voice seemed a little happier. But she was tired. So tired...

 

* * *

 

_“Are you serious?!”_

 

_“He’ll kill you!”_

 

_“Stop it!”_

 

_“Are you sure…?_

 

_“So happy…”_

 

_“It will be okay…”_

 

_“Why now?”_

 

_“Me too, sweetheart…”_

 

_“I don’t care!”_

 

_“Let her go!”_

 

_“Leave him alone!”_

 

_“Everything will be okay…”_

 

_“He’s gone.”_

 

_“Me too…”_

 

_“Is it true?”_

 

_“GET OUT!”_

 

_“Nightmare, can you believe in this?”_

 

_“S-Stop it!”_

 

_“We need to get out of here. Now.”_

 

_“I’m sorry…”_

 

_“I HATE you!”_

 

_“I do…”_

 

_“That’s funny!”_

 

_“H-Help!”_

 

_“Everything’s fine…”_

 

_“Those flowers are pretty, aren’t they?”_

 

_“I’m so happy!”_

 

_“So happy!”_

 

 _“So_ **_happy_ ** _!”_

 

* * *

 

Warmth. There wasn’t cold anymore. There was no voice this time and she still couldn’t open her eyes. But she didn’t care. She moved slightly and something moved around her. The voice woke up and she heard a loud yawn. She wanted to giggle but ended up coughing. The voice seemed worried. The warmth was gone and it was cold again.

 

She shivered and moved closer to the source of warmth. She heard the voice. It was surprised but relieved in the same time. She smiled and buried her face in something soft under her head. Then the warmth came back.

 

She was tired again.

 

So tired.

 

* * *

 

_“Breathe! Breathe!”_

 

_“Everything’s fine…”_

 

_“I want them dead!”_

 

_“It’s safe.”_

 

_“Wake up!”_

 

_“It hurts!”_

 

_“Hey, buddy! Are you okay?”_

 

_“Oh, god…”_

 

_“Don’t you DARE!”_

 

_“It’s not a good idea…”_

 

_“What is this thing?!”_

 

_“I don’t care about what they think…”_

 

_“Hey, sweetheart.”_

 

_“Tell me something… Do you think even the worst person can change?”_

 

_“Calm down…”_

 

_“I’m happy.”_

 

_“Shhhhh…”_

 

_“Are you blind?!”_

 

_“Are you blind?!”_

 

 _“Are you_ **_blind_ ** _?!”_

 

* * *

 

She was able to lift her eyelids this time.

 

The air was cold and she was shaking. She looked around. She was lying in Sans’ bed but her brother wasn’t there. She was covered by a blanket but it didn’t make her feel any warmer.

 

Her head hurt. Everything around her was blurred and her body was aching. She noticed something on her left arm and slowly lifted it to look at it.

 

Bite marks. All over her arm. And she knew only one monster who had teeth which could leave marks in this shape.

 

Sans.

 

She laid her arm down and focused on the room. The first thing she saw was a half full glass of blood standing on the floor next to the bed. The messages were lying next to it. Then she lifted her eyes to notice that Sans was standing there. He was leaning against a wall seemed to be asleep.

 

She remembered the glimpses of warmth and the voice. A weak smile grew up on her face as she closed her eyes and slightly shifted under the blanket.

 

She wanted not to sleep but to wait.

 

A minute.

 

Two.

 

Five.

 

When she was close to falling asleep, something finally happened.

 

A sound of the door being shut came from downstairs. She slightly opened her eyes only to see a flash of scarlet light. Sans was gone.

 

“ **You little piece of shit!** ” she heard him yelling.

 

She got up immediately. The world was spinning around her but she ignored it and stood up. She somehow approached the door. She heard something hit against a wall. And again.

 

She opened the door and got to the stairs as fast as she could. And she saw what was happening downstairs.

 

There was blood everywhere. Sans was standing in the middle of the room. His left arm was covered by red magic. He was hitting something against the walls with rage. Every hit left another blood splatters on the floor and walls.

 

“How dare you?!” he yelled at the thing he was holding with his magic. Than he pulled it closer to him.

 

She noticed it was Nightmare.

 

“ ‘How dare I’ what?” they chuckled. They were covered in their own blood and probably all their bones were broken. They stared at him with their only eye. “You’re mad because I killed that kid? Or you’re mad because I _almost_ killed that girl? Open your eyes, Sans!”

 

He hit them against a wall again.

 

“It was a week ago…” they coughed up some blood and smirked. “She’s okay now… And Sans… I know **everything**.” She shivered when she heard it. There was so much hidden in this single word. The way they said it… It filled her with dread.

 

“You know nothing” he growled and threw them on the ground.

 

“He he he… I wish I could show you… The last two timelines…” they said. “You two were so happy…”

 

He kicked them. How was it possible that Nightmare was still alive?

 

“I know you remember. Only a little but you do. The flowers… That was your idea. I used it to make you recall the last timeline. Maybe you can make it this time.” they said. Sans picked them up with his magic and looked ready to hit them against a wall again.

 

“No!”

 

She almost fell down the stairs. She knew what Nightmare had done. But even if they were a murderer, they didn’t deserve this. Sans was staring at her with pure disbelief. He probably thought that she was too weak to stand. She felt like she was going to fall in any second but she couldn’t let this happen.

 

She somehow got downstairs and stopped not so far from them.

 

“I know it. Why can’t you admit it? Everything that happened was planned. I made a promise… I always keep my promises” Nightmare said.

 

“Shut up!” Sans growled. Nightmare chuckled but their laughter quickly died out. Their voice broke. They didn’t look so confident anymore.

 

“W-why do I have to be the o-one who remembers this t-time?” they asked. Tears mixed with blood began to fall down their cheeks. They looked like normal tears. Not entirely made of blood or something she had expected. “I wanted to m-make you happy… Both of y-you…” they sobbed. “It’s so h-hard when you d-don’t remember…”

 

“What are you talking about?” Sans growled and pulled them closer. He grabbed their neck.

 

“That… It all happened once… And you we-were happy… Together and happy…” they suddenly stopped to cough up more blood.

 

“S-Sans…”

 

He suddenly turned to her causing her to flinch.

 

“Let them go… Please…” she said, her voice almost a whisper.

 

He froze and stared at her. She slowly made a step towards them. He clenched his teeth like he was keeping himself from doing something. Nightmare noticed that.

 

“Oh, **come on**!” they growled with impatience and slowly lifted their badly broken limb. They hissed but somehow snapped their claws.

 

She was suddenly pushed forward but there was no one behind her. She lost her balance.

 

Nightmare fell on the floor with a painful squeal and Sans caught her. She looked at him with fear but his grip was gentle and careful. Why?

 

Nightmare smiled slightly.

 

“Explain” Sans growled “Everything”

 

“Okay… Just… Let me… rest…” they whispered and closed their eye.

 

Then he realized he was still holding her and he let her go. She just stood there without any idea what to do. Everything was strange and messed up. But Sans looked like he didn’t know what to do either.

 

“Saaaans?”

 

Oh no.

 

“What’s going oooon? I think I heard somethiiiing.”

 

Papyrus. He was outside, right behind the door.

 

They immediately disappeared in a flash of scarlet light. She shrieked when she felt her lungs being smashed by the pressure. They landed in Sans’ room near his bed. Nightmare was lying on the floor not so far in front of them.

 

She was breathing heavily and he noticed that.

 

“Sorry” he murmured and immediately clenched his teeth like he didn’t want to say that. He looked away. She slowly nodded and sat down on the bed. He stood there for a few more seconds and stared at Nightmare before he sat down too.

 

He sighed and he looked at him. He suddenly looked so tired. Not angry or scary, just tired. He closed his eyes.

 

They sat there for a few silent seconds.

 

“They will be alright” he said. “I should have seen that comin’” he added and looked at her.

 

She caught herself on thinking about the warmth. She flinched and looked away from him.

 

“What… What were they talking about?” she asked. He didn’t answer immediately.

 

“Probably something we forgot about.” He used “we”. “And I have a feeling I might be remembering something.” he added and looked away too.

 

Strange silence again.

 

“W-What about my brother…?” she slowly turned to him. He looked into her eyes and sighed.

 

“If you came her right after he was bitten, he would be still alive. But it was too late” he said but she noticed something. He wasn’t sad because of the fact her brother was dead.

 

And a part of her wasn’t either. It was normal that Sans wasn’t, he was a monster, he hadn’t known this kid for such a long time.

 

She froze and stared at the floor. She tried to make herself sob. Nothing.

 

She just couldn’t believe he was **dead**.

 

She felt something falling down her cheeks. Tears. But she didn’t feel the sadness and sorrow she thought she would.

 

Nothing. Only tears.

 

And Sans’ stare.

 

* * *

 

They were sitting there for a few minutes in silence before they heard a coughing. Nightmare woke up. They looked miserable, covered in their blood, probably all their bones broken, some of them visible. But there was a smirk on their face.

 

“Sans?” they looked at him. “A little power, please? To share a few memories.” they asked. He hesitated but he was tired. Tired of not knowing. Tired of pretending.

 

“I’ll take it back later. And you know it.” he warned them. They let out a bitter laughter.

 

“And I’ll die for real. I know” they said.

 

Sans sighed and lifted his left hand. A red flame woke up in front of Nightmare. They grinned and clenched their teeth. They moved their left limb to grab the flame with their claws.

 

As soon as they managed to do this, everything was gone.

  
And Nightmare’s memories began to attack Frisk’s and Sans’ minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one question because I write this for YOU and YOU are the readers.  
> So... Here comes the question:  
> Do you want something more between Sans and Frisk (smut, NFSW, idk how to call that) to happen later in the fic?  
> I'm ok with "no" and "yes". You are the ones I'm writing this for so it's your decision.  
> I've never written something like this before but I'm pretty sure I can manage.  
> And tumblr:  
> http://najti-writer.tumblr.com/


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare's memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for so many answers under the last chapter! ^^  
> But I must admit that it is really hard to find a fic with SansxFrisk and WITHOUT nfsw.  
> And I haven't planned any nfsw yet ;P  
> Some Nightmare's Memories in this chapter.  
> Enjoy!

“Okay, I’ll be here today. There are so many raspberries there!”

 

Nightmare jumped off Sans’ shoulder with a smile. They landed on the ground with grace and looked at him. His angry grin on his face as always. They could count the times when he was truly happy on their claws. They looked around to find a good spot.

 

Then he suddenly flinched, his eyes wide open. His breaths became fast and erratic. Nightmare looked at him with concern.

 

“S-Sans? Is everything okay?” they asked. He looked at them. He was sweating. He suddenly rushed into the forest.

 

“H-Hey! Sans!” Nightmare yelled. They didn’t know what was happening. They started running after him but they were too slow.

 

“Saaaaaaaaans!” they still yelled.

 

Then they finally saw him… And he wasn’t alone.

 

He was with a human. Nightmare frowned. Sans had never been killing humans alone before. He always wanted them to lure them in.

 

“Sans?” they asked quietly. The skeleton turned around and looked at them. The human was wearing a violet dress and was smiling widely.

 

They didn’t know that human.

 

“Hey, Nightmare” she said with a genuine smile. “Nice to see you again” She wasn’t scared. How?

 

Sans was grinning and looking at the creature with his red eye.

 

They looked at her, then at him. Then again at her.

 

“W-Who is she?” they asked. The human and the skeleton flinched and looked at them with surprise.

 

“You don’t remember, do you?” Sans asked causing Nightmare to flinch and slightly move away.

 

“I’m Frisk” the girl said.

 

* * *

 

“So… You’re telling me that there was a timeline before this one…” they repeated after him.

 

They were sitting in Sans’ room, that girl dangerously close to Sans. Why wasn’t she scared of him?!

 

“And in this timeline...You were in love with each other?” they continued with a frown. Frisk blushed and slowly nodded. Sans looked like he was thinking about something.

 

“I’m not buying it” Nightmare growled. Even if they suddenly looked like they were close, it was impossible! A monster with a human! Like a cat with a mouse!

 

“Buy it or not, I don’t care” Sans said and stood up. “Sun is rising.” he added.

 

This human, Frisk, nodded and stood up too.

 

“Bye…” she whispered to Nightmare. Sans wrapped his right arm around her waist and they both disappeared in a flash of scarlet light.

 

Sans, one of the most feared monsters in the Underground. The one who could kill a human with a snap of his bony fingers only if he wanted to. Even with his one HP point, he was an unbeatable genocide.

 

He was in love with a human.

 

Oh, shit.

 

* * *

 

“Stay on the tree and warn me if you notice someone.” Sans said and lifted Nightmare with his magic. They landed on a branch about three meters above ground.

 

“Sans?” they asked. He looked at them with impatience. He really wanted to see that human. Sun would be rising soon.

 

“Are you serious? Or someone made you think you love each other?” they asked. They knew the answer. But they still couldn’t believe in this “last timeline” and “we were together” shit. It was fucking impossible!

 

“Shut up and believe, you mutated bat” he growled. They groaned with frustration and lied down on the branch. They watched him slowly approaching the window. When he was closed enough, he knocked.

 

After a few seconds they heard girl’s voice.

 

“Who’s there?”

 

“Amy” he responded with a grin.

 

Why was he doing this?

 

“Amy who?” she asked and slightly opened the window.

 

“Amy’ssed you” he answered and disappeared in a flash of light. The girl giggled so he most likely teleported inside.

 

Nightmare listened but also looked around. They had to alarm Sans if anyone was close. Anyone.

 

A human with a monster. Both sides would like to kill such an odd pair.

 

They started talking about something which probably happened in that “last timeline” they made up. Sans was acting weird but Nightmare still didn’t believe them.

 

Their words were so sweet and full of love Nightmare thought they would throw up. Why was Sans suddenly a nice and caring guy?! They wanted their cruel skeleton back! The one who had killed so many humans without any hesitations! Why was he gone?!

 

They tried not to listen to their talk and focused on looking around.

 

* * *

 

They were with her in the Underground again. She had told them that her family wasn’t home for a few days.

 

This girl hadn’t even been surprised by their collection of eyeballs! She had said them she had seen it once.

 

They still didn’t believe her.

 

They both were avoiding Papyrus at all costs. That’s why the girl was staying in Sans’ room for nights. During the days she was wandering with Sans or Nightmare in the forest. She was wearing that old coat from Snowed Inn. Nightmare remembered this old piece of clothing. When they had been hiding from other monsters, they had usually hidden in the hood of this coat. But that had been before they had met Sans.

 

Sans was sleeping so she was walking with Nightmare on her shoulder again. They looked around with anger. They didn’t want to be here but they had to. Other monsters could easily kill her if she was alone. And Nightmare had Sans’ power. She was safe with them.

 

“Nightmare?” she asked as they were walking among the trees. She looked like she was seeking for something.

 

“Hmmm?” they growled in response. She giggled.

 

“I know… You still don’t believe us. But still… I am so happy now…” she whispered. “We used to be best friends… You and me…” she stopped to kick a piece of snow. Then she continued the walk.

 

They murmured something like "I don't care" as an answer. She giggled again and kicked another pile of snow. A tiny white snowdrop came into sight. She lowered herself to touch its petals. Nightmare noticed another one right next to it.

 

“Those flowers are pretty, aren’t they?” she asked and looked at them.

 

Nightmare looked at the snowdrops with disbelief. Those were one of their favorite flowers.

 

“I like those flowers…” they whispered. She smiled widely.

 

“I know. They are a symbol of hope.” she said. She picked one of the flowers and slowly put it close to Nightmare’s face. They didn’t move away

 

“Here you are” she whispered and put it in their left eye socket. It didn’t hurt them. Its leaves were tickling them from inside of the eye socket. They smiled weakly. It probably looked weird, putting flowers in someone’s eye sockets… But it didn’t feel bad.

 

“I need to ask you something…” she whispered. “Please, don’t let anything bad happen to Sans. Last time… We both got killed by monsters. The sight of his dust… It hurts… Even now, when I recall it… Please… Promise me he’ll be happy and alright.” she said.

 

Nightmare cleared their throat.

 

“I… I promise. I promise I won’t let it happen…” they said quietly.

 

Then something moved in the snow not so far from them.

 

“Let’s get back home…” they said. She didn’t ask.

 

* * *

 

They had no idea how Frisk and Sans managed to keep their relationship as a secret. Probably a lot of lesser monsters had seen them together. They tried not to think about consequences of the king and the queen knowing about them.

 

If they found out about them, they would kill them.

 

Nightmare was sitting on the same branch as always and watching Sans. He stood in front of the window and saying “goodbye” to the human. The same situation every dawn for almost a month.

 

They were almost sleeping. It was really late, the sun had already shown up.

 

“We need to get out of here. Now!” they hissed with impatience. Sans finally took a step back from the window.

 

A loud noise cut through the air. Humans! They had guns! How had they managed to get so close?! And Sans had only one HP! They had to get out of there at once!

 

Another shot. Nightmare jumped off the branch and on the ground. But immediately something grabbed them. Sans.

 

“Stay there and protect her” he growled and threw them through the window. They hit a wall and squealed. Frisk was looking outside and yelling something but Sans disappeared in a flash of red light.

 

* * *

 

They were hiding under her bed all the time. The humans came and began to ask Frisk about Sans. She should say something like “I don’t know him” or… Or… They didn’t know!

 

They heard the humans yelling at Frisk, saying something about insanity and danger. She refused to say anything. She refused to lie.

 

Sans had told them to protect her, hadn’t he? But they were only watching. They probably should attack them and take her to Sans. But they did nothing.

 

They waited.

 

* * *

 

The family was moving to a larger city. Probably to protect Frisk from “monsters from the forest”. And Nightmare watched their car as they were leaving.

 

They had never seen Frisk so sad before. And they were the one who had to tell Sans what had happened.

 

And that it was their fault.

 

They headed back to the top of the mountain. They didn’t hurry. There was no point in that.

 

Maybe their cruel Sans will be back? They doubted that.

 

It was right that she was gone. So why did they feel so bad?

 

When they finally got to the Underground, they were hiding. They didn’t want to tell Sans what had happened.

 

A week passed.

 

And they finally found a courage to do this. They got out from under their bed in the shed and…

  


Back.

  
  


“Okay, I’ll be here today. There are so many raspberries...!”

 

Their voice died down in their throat. It had happened before! Why were they in the same place again?! Sans was close. But... But...!

 

They began to believe in timelines.

 

But Sans didn’t move. He didn’t start running or sweating.

 

“Sans?” they asked him. He looked at them with impatience.

 

“What?” he growled.

 

“What about…” they couldn’t say it. He was watching them with his red eye.

 

They somehow could sense it. He didn’t remember that girl. But why? They had no idea. They remembered how happy they were with her…

 

They suddenly began to miss that too sweet and too nice skeleton from the last timeline.

 

* * *

 

They were in the room again. Frisk was sitting next to Sans on his bed and Nightmare was lying on the floor.

 

They both were breathing heavily from the sudden flood of memories. They didn’t see or feel anything from the "previous" timeline they had mentioned in those memories. Probably because Nightmare didn’t have any memories of it.

 

Sans looked panicked. He was slowly calming down. She felt a little dizzy and closed her eyes.

 

“My shortcuts are better than this…” she heard him saying. He sounded… relieved?

 

She slowly lifted her eyelids to look at Nightmare. She still had so many questions and…

 

Pieces of Nightmare’s ribs were lying on the floor in a giant pool of blood. All their entrails were lying on the floor. There was no magic on them. Their fur was a little grey.

 

She slowly stood up and approached them.

 

But as soon as she was close, little light appeared in Nightmare’s chest and she heard a sound of glass being shattered.

 

And the body with their scarf turned into a pile of dust mixed with blood.

 

She stood there and stared at it.

 

Tears down her cheeks.

  
And a bony hand on her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I heard you liked Nightmare :)
> 
> Tumblr:  
> najti-writer.tumblr.com


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wanted to help him. He needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No. Now they know they once loved each other BUT it doesn't mean they suddenly feel the same in this timeline!  
> Everything needs time...  
> Just wanted to tell you :P  
> And again, thank you for every kudos and comment left under this fic ^^

She wanted to bury the dust somewhere safe where no monster could find it. She knew other monsters would eat Nightmare’s dust.

 

Sans took her and the jar near her house. She noticed her parents through the window. They were crying. She had been gone for a week now. But she couldn’t go back, not now. It was too late. They would ask questions and she didn’t have any answers.

 

There was a huge tree near the house. She had seen it in Nightmare’s memories. That was the place they had been sitting while waiting for Sans.

 

The skeleton lifted his left hand and the soil near the tree moved. It formed a small hole but it was big enough. Frisk slowly kneeled down and put the jar inside. Then Sans put the soil back so no one could tell where the hole was. She put a small snowdrop on this hidden grave.

 

Sans wasn’t used to funerals.

 

“Let’s go back home” he murmured. Home. She slowly nodded and stood up. Sans slowly approached her and put his hand on her shoulder. It reminded her about the way they had teleported in Nightmare’s memories. Sans’ hand on her waist… But not this time.

 

In the next second she felt her lungs were smashed by the pressure. She should get used to that.

 

They landed in his room. She immediately made a step to regain her balance. This time Sans hesitated only for a second before he caught her. Everything was cold… But his touch was so warm she didn’t want him to let her go. She shyly looked at him and noticed he was staring at her.

 

He lifted his left hand causing her to let of a quiet squeal. He flinched but slowly moved his hand to feel her forehead. She still had a pretty high fever. She closed her eyes and calmed down. But then he took his hand back and the warmth was gone again.

 

“Saaaaaans?”

 

Papyrus was home. Sans looked at her with an unspoken question in his red eye. She was going to stay there for much longer so there was no use in keeping her as a secret from Papyrus. She slowly nodded.

 

“We’re here, bro” he said loud enough for Papyrus to hear.

 

In a few seconds the door were opened and Papyrus peeked inside.

 

He flinched as soon as he saw the human next to Sans. She noticed pure disbelief and surprise in his eyes.

 

“Hi, Paps” he said. She looked away, unable to say anything.

 

“Whaaaaat is she doing heeeere?” he asked. “Waasn’t she eaten by monsteeeers?”

 

Sans sighed. She noticed exhaustion on his face.

 

“No, she wasn’t. And she’ll stay here for some time.” he said. Papyrus didn’t ask “why” or “how”. He just nodded and looked at her. Then he left the room.

 

Sans slowly approached the door.

 

“Don’t leave the house” he said. But before he could go out, she quickly ran to him and grabbed his hand.

 

He froze.

 

“What about…” she said, her voice almost a whisper. “What about my brother...?” she asked. He was dead but where was his body?

 

Sans sighed and looked away. Wherever, he just didn’t want to look at her. 

 

“Mostly for Papyrus. I used some blood to heal you” he murmured and took his hand back. He felt like he didn’t deserve this.

 

She took a few steps back and covered her mouth. She couldn’t catch a breath.

 

They had _eaten_ him. And she had _drunk_ his blood.

 

She stared at the floor and felt like she was about to throw up. Then she felt a gentle push of magic. It made her sit down on Sans’ bed. She tried to calm down breathe. Inhale… Exhale… Calm down… Her vision became white on the edges. Breathe... Breathe...

 

She began to cry as soon as she managed to calm her heart a little.

 

She felt a hand on her shoulder but when she looked there she saw no one. Sans wasn’t in this room anymore.

 

* * *

 

When she finally calmed herself, she left the room and went downstairs. She noticed Papyrus sitting on the floor with human teeth scattered in front of him.

 

_“It’s mean to try to kill someone.”_

 

She slowly approached him and sat down next to him. He was trying to make a smile of the teeth he had. But all of them were different. He looked at the teeth, growled something and started again.

 

“Humaaaan…” he heard his low growl and shivered. She noticed something like concern in his eyes.

 

“Nightmare’s goneee… No other huumanssss…” he said. She looked at him with surprise. Why was he telling her that?

 

“Sans was hunting a lot… And he hasn’t eateeen for a looong timeeee… ” he said. She looked at the bite marks on her arm. “I tried to maaaaaake him eaaaat… But he didn’t waaaant…” She had a feeling she knew what he was talking about. “Pleaaaaseeee… Help hiiim, humaaan.” he added. She hesitated but slowly nodded. She didn't know why she made that promise. She felt it was right.

 

She just needed to wait.

 

* * *

 

Sans was back home. Ha hadn’t found any humans. Hunting had become so hard since Nightmare was gone. And he cared about his brother more than about himself.

 

He opened the door and entered the house. Papyrus was probably in his room. The skeleton noticed the girl sitting on the couch and staring at the angrily red flames raging in the fireplace. She looked like she didn’t see him and he didn’t want to change it. He quietly teleported to his room and sat down on his bed with a sigh.

 

He was so tired and _hungry_ …

 

After a few seconds he heard the sound of door being open. He didn’t need to look to know who was entering his room.

 

The smell of her blood spread quickly. It smelled so warm, sweet…

 

He turned his head away when she got closer. He didn’t want to do anything stupid… He finally admitted he didn’t want to hurt her.

 

Footsteps. She approached the bed and sat down next to him. Too close. He held his breath because the smell was overwhelming. He considered teleporting somewhere else.

 

But then he looked at her. She slowly lifted her left hand and bared her right shoulder in a way that looked so inviting… He couldn’t help but to stare at her uncovered skin. He even forgot that he shouldn’t breathe. She looked at him shyly like she didn’t know what to do or say now. When she saw his hungry eyes, she looked away.

 

He knew he shouldn’t. It was wrong. But he needed this. His instinct told him he needed this.

 

He slowly grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. He heard her heart beating faster. She shivered but didn’t do anything to stop him. He lifted his hand a moved a stray strand of her hair from her shoulder. He stared at her skin for a few seconds.

 

He slowly moved his head closer but also tried to look into her eyes. Her breaths were short and fast. He noticed some fear and regret in her eyes but he couldn’t stop himself.

 

He opened his jaws and sunk his teeth in her flesh. She squealed and clenched her teeth. He knew he hurt her. But then her blood filled his mouth.

 

It was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. He’d tasted her blood before, when she was unconscious… Mostly to get the poison out of her body… But now she allowed him so it tasted even better. So sweet, pure, full of innocence... He wondered if her soul had the same taste. He didn’t move, he just enjoyed the taste of her blood. She was shivering and sobbing quietly. He didn’t let even a single drop fall on the floor. But then the mist of hunger was chased away and he realized what he was doing.

 

He hurt her. She probably hated him.

 

He slowly moved away and looked at the wounds. He wasn’t as hungry as before and the smell wasn’t so strong. She was shivering and quietly sobbing because of the pain. He clenched his teeth and used his sleeve to stop the bleeding. He didn’t want to hurt her, he really didn’t want to do it…

 

But he did it.

 

He wrapped his left arm around her waist and slowly pulled her closer. He took his sleeve from the wound and looked at it. The bleeding hadn’t stopped yet. He wiped the blood and hugged her tightly with his left arm.

 

“I’m sorry…” he whispered but the harm had already been done. He still felt the sweetness of her blood in his mouth. He still wanted more but he didn't  _need_ more for now.

  
She didn’t react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I finished writing this chapter two things came into my mind:  
> "I don't have any plans for next chapters..." (Don't worry, I have everything planned now ;P )  
> "Why does this situation remind me of Twilight?!" (you know, that book about vampires. haven't read it but seen the movie. I hate it.)  
> And I have one chapter written in advance ;P More horrortale stuff incoming!  
> Tumblr: najti-writer.tumblr.com


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some horrortale stuff in this chapter! :P  
> I want to introduce more monsters in my story :3  
> Let's make this fic a mix of tiny amounts of fluff, a lot of angst, a giant pool of blood and a whole underground of nightmares >:3  
> Hahahaha kiddin, I have no idea how the story will look like in the future :P

The house went silent as soon as everyone was asleep. Only one stray soul was awake.

 

She watched her every step as she was going down the stars, through the living room and to the front door.

 

The cold air touched her skin causing her to shiver. She didn’t have the coat from Snowed Inn, she had left it on the surface. A silent thought about coming back inside crept into her mind but she needed some fresh air and time to think. The cold air wasn’t so bad after all, it helped her focus. She still had a high fever because of the Soul Poison. Even if her body was free of it, she was going to be ill for a few more days.

 

She headed to the village. And again, not even a single living being was visible in the windows of the abandoned houses. At first she had wanted to visit the shed but then she had thought the sight of the jars would break her heart in half.

 

A loud howl cut through the air. It sounded like it wasn’t entirely wolfish and that scared her the most. She picked up the pace and clenched her teeth. Her breaths were visible in the air and she was freezing. Murderous monsters wouldn’t be any help.

 

Was it just her mind tricking her or she heard a wicked laughter coming from one of the houses?

 

She had never been so far from the skeletons’ house. The village looked much more destroyed here. Many doors and windows were broken, there were piles of dust near the walls. She tried not to look at them.

 

A little sharp feather cut through the air and hit her leg. She yelped and stopped. But there was no one around. The feather looked like it was made of ice. It had so many details it was impossible that it was made without any use of magic. She quickly got it out of the wound and threw it away. It wasn’t bleeding too badly so she just ignored it.

 

She had already had worse wounds on her body.

 

A gust of cold wind hit her from behind making her fall into snow. She shrieked as soon as snow touched the bite marks on her shoulder and arm. She was slowly getting up when a low growl caused her to freeze.

 

A drop of something fell on her shoulder. Something growled behind her. She slowly looked over her injured shoulder.

 

A giant werewolf was standing right behind her, its bloody red eyes seemed to be eating her soul. There was saliva and blood dripping from its mouth. Its mostly black fur had an unhealthy shade of green in some places, some spots of its skin even without it. Its bare skin looked like it was rotting from the inside.

 

She yelped and tried to crawl away from the monster. It growled and held her in place using his hand. She struggled to escape the grip, feeling sharp claws digging into the skin on her leg. She curled up in the snow and screamed in fear.

 

Then in the corner of her eye she noticed something shiny. Then again a feather made of ice cut through the air but it was much bigger. It slashed the skin on the werewolf’s hand. He quickly let go of her and let out a growl of anger and pain. She felt its blood fall on her. The smell of his old blood caused her to choke.

 

She wanted to crawl away but as soon as she made a move another feather hit the ground in front of her. A warning. So she looked over her shoulder and watched.

 

Something came out of the ruins of a house. It looked like a hybrid of a dragon and a bird. It had long dragon legs and neck. It spreaded its wings like it wanted to show how large they were and screeched. It looked like it was almost entirely made of clear ice. The sight was breathtaking and would be beautiful but it wasn’t.

 

The only part of the creature which wasn’t made of pure ice was his vital organs. She stared at them and had a feeling she was going to throw up. It wasn’t helping that its teeth were moving in a strange way which reminded her of a chainsaw.

 

The hybrid was as huge as the werewolf. They both were a little bigger than Papyrus. She watched them.

 

The werewolf growled in impatience and rage and rushed at the opponent. The hybrid avoided him with ease and attacked him with another icy feather.

 

The werewolf growled when the feather dug deep into its flesh and quickly grabbed it to get it out. Then it howled and rushed at the hybrid again.

 

The hybrid was much faster and smarter. It dodged with grace and attacked the werewolf with its feathers. When the werewolf noticed it was losing the battle, it ran to the human. It grabbed her by her waist and her right leg and picked up. She screamed when she felt sharp claws cutting her skin.

 

Then the werewolf suddenly froze. It started coughing up its old blood and immediately let her go. She looked at him with fear and noticed five large bones protruding from its stomach and back. It began to howl with pain but then another bone came from the air and smashed its skull. Parts of bones fell on the ground with parts of his brain. Blood was everywhere. She squealed but the bone disappeared in the air when it was about to hit her.

 

The body looked like it was going to fall on her but it turned to dust in the air. She stared at it with fear. But then she noticed the hybrid covered in red magic in the corner of her eye. It was suddenly hit against a wall and screeched. It got up quickly.

 

But then she heard heavy footsteps and creaking snow. She looked at the one who had just saved her life.

 

Sans was coming from the way she knew was leading to the rest of the underground. He was furious but also tired, red flames escaping his left eyesocket. He looked at the hybrid with anger. It made a few steps back and nodded. It had many cracks on its icy body. It fled quickly not leaving even a trail of footprints in the snow.

 

She was still staring at the dust scattered in the snow next to her. Some dust mixed with blood had fallen on her. She also felt something falling down her forehead, most likely more blood. But then Sans kneeled down next to her. He grabbed her by her arms and pulled her closer to him.

 

She looked into his eye and saw exhaustion and concern. Red flames died down entirely. She slowly sat up.

 

“Why have you left the house?” he asked. There were no emotions in his voice.

 

She was silent and shaking because of the cold. But he saw it in her frightened eyes.

 

“Are you… scared of me?” he asked with a tint of fear and pulled her even closer. She shivered under his touch. He was reading her thought from her eyes like from an opened book. She still had those pictured in her mind.  _ Bits of bones scattered everywhere, pieces of werewolf’s rotten brain falling on her and blood, blood, blood… _

 

“You know that I’d never hu-”

 

His voice died down when her eyes suddenly looked away from him. He had already hurt her. He shouldn’t blame her for being afraid of him. He had broken her arm, scared her almost to death more than once, drunk her blood…

 

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Her skin was cold as ice, she had many bruises, her dress was torn in some places. She was covered in werewolf’s blood which stank like a dead animal. She buried her face in his jacket.

 

She would freeze to death. He had to take her home.

 

He moved her slightly and stood up while still holding the human. She curled up in his arms with her face still buried in his jacket. Than he took a shortcut to his room.

 

She squealed and began to sob because of the side effects of Sans’ shortcut. He murmured an “I’m sorry” and laid her down in his bed. He wanted to go and check if the sun had went down yet. He would probably go hunting to get something to heal her. She hadn’t eaten for a long while.

 

But then he noticed she was still holding his jacket. Her grip was weak, she was weak but he chuckled at this sight. He sat down and put her head on his lap. Why was he doing this? He didn’t know. He just felt it was right.

 

He ran his bony fingers through her messy hair and realised how dirty she was. He didn’t care, he was a monster but she was a human. They usually cared about those kinds of things.

  
She murmured something quietly but her words were muffled by his jacket. He grinned and stay like this until she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, I have no Idea how these two (Werewolf and Snowdrake) look like in horrortale. I wrote how I see them :) that's my design.  
> I would draw them but i have no Idea how to draw vital organs, ice and rotten skin so... *shrugs*  
> Tell me whatcha thing about my designs :)
> 
> tumblr: najti-writer.tumblr.com


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He took her somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long for me to write it! I focused a little more on improving my drawing skills.

She squealed when Sans took one of his shortcuts with her. He hadn’t told her where they were going or why. He had only said “I need to take you somewhere”.

 

She was panting heavily while trying to remind her body that her lungs and other vital organs aren’t injured. She felt Sans put his hand on her back like he was trying to calm her down. She stopped shivering and finally caught her breath. She still had a pretty high fever, the air seemed freezing cold but Sans. Sans was the only warmth in this icy hell.

 

She slowly nodded and looked around.

 

They were in a really old and not so big bedroom. Walls were made of a rotting wood and the black carpet had many holes in it. The bed was old and the sheets had lost all the color. They were torn and had a large stain of blood around the places where the pillows should be but there were none.

 

There were two doors leading out of the room. One of them had a large hole in it like someone hit it with an axe and she could see a corridor through it. She looked at Sans but he slowly lead her to the other door. It was dirty but whole.

 

He opened it and let her inside. It was a small bathroom. Walls and floor were really dirty, the mirror was broken. The shower curtain was torn and there was a little blood around the drain. She turned around to look at Sans. He slowly rubbed the crack on his skull. She wandered if it hurt.

 

“I’ll find you some towels.. And something to eat…” he murmured and looked away. She slowly nodded. Sans was leaving her here so it meant that the bathroom was safe.

 

He closed the door and she was left alone. Shivering because of the cold she approached the shower. It looked really old but it should be working. She slowly started taking off her dress. She gritted her teeth when the clothing touched her wounds. Her clothes were dirty and torn in some places. There was no use in wearing them anymore.

 

After a few seconds she was standing in the shower while shaking because of the cold.

 

The water was dirty and freezing but after a few seconds she got used to the cold and let the water wash her sore body and soul. She closed her eyes and hissed when she felt the water on her wounds.

 

She wanted to stay here forever, under the stream of cold water. She didn’t want to go back to this world full of monsters. The freezing hell with a desire for human blood. Death was everywhere. Why did such a horrible place even exist?!

 

She sighed but in the same time she heard a footstep. It wasn’t outside but in the bathroom. She quickly turned around but there was no one there. Only a pile of almost clean towels lying on the floor next to the door. Her clothes were gone.

 

She washed the blood off her hair and skin. Then she turned off the water and approached the pile of towels. After drying herself, she wrapped one of them around herself to cover her body and slowly opened the door.

 

No one. The bedroom was empty.

 

She sighed with relief and approached the door leading to the corridor. There was no one close, she couldn’t hear anything.

 

The corridor was dirty, the walls were rotting. But the thing which terrified her the most was dust. So many piles of dust she couldn’t count them were scattered in the corridor. There were more doors, mostly boarded.

 

Her stomach growled loudly causing her to flinch. She hadn’t eaten too much lately.

 

This sound seemed to wake up something. A loud roar cut through the air as something left one of the rooms on the other end of the corridor. She took a step back and wanted to shut the door to the bedroom but then she saw the monster.

 

It was a little creature which looked like a lizard walking on two legs. It had no arms. There were sharp spikes running down its spine but they were mostly broken. Its skin was in an unhealthy shade of yellow, scales missing in some places. It had a large scar on its right eye so it couldn’t be opened. It had no clothes and it looked like it had had a tail once but it had been cut off. It growled with pain and fear in its voice and looked at the nearest pile of dust. The monster approached it and sniffed. She noticed its little sharp teeth.

 

Then it began to eat the dust.

 

She watched this with disbelief as the little monster which was probably barely reaching her waist… It was eating the remains of other monsters. It sounded like it was eating rocks or sand. It coughed but swallowed the dust. Then it moved to another pile.

 

She watched it and covered her mouth when she felt a sudden urge to throw up. The monster hadn’t noticed her yet, probably because its nose was wounded badly and covered in monster’s blood. The monster hissed and licked the dust. Its tongue was long but looked like a part of it was cut off.

 

Her body betrayed her. Her stomach growled.

 

The creature immediately turned to her and frowned like it couldn’t see her. Than it slowly made a few steps to her. It sniffed the air but sneezed with blood and squealed.

 

It looked around with fear and she noticed something. Its only visible eye was golden and pure. And she saw normaln emotions in it. Fear, hunger, sadness, loneliness… No fury or insanity.

 

Then the monster sneezed again and more blood fell on the floor. Then he started coughing. She slowly made a step forward. The monster didn’t notice. She walked until she was only a few steps from him. Then he noticed her.

 

She expected him to attack her because he was hungry and he was a monster. But he flinched away and let out a low growl. He looked like he was going to run away from her.

 

She slowly lifted her hand and reached out for him with her left hand, her right one used to keep the towel on her.. He stared at her hand like it was a danger and flinched away. She forced a weak smile and look into his eye.

 

He saw that she didn’t want to hurt him.

 

He weakly smiled back.

 

“ **GET OUT** ”

 

A thick layer of red magic covered the lizard and lifted it in the air. It shrieked just before it was sent down the hallway and hit against a wall. She gasped and stared at the monster who struggled against the magic.

 

Then she felt Sans’ arms grabbing her from behind and wrapping around her tightly. She froze immediately.

 

Than she heard him whisper.

 

“Don’t” was all he said.

 

She took a deep breath. She shouldn’t be afraid of Sans. He didn’t want to h- to kill her. She should feel safe with him. But she just couldn’t.

 

The monster slowly got up from the ground and shook his head. He hissed in pain and looked at them. He growled and quickly ran to one of the rooms.

 

Silence again, interrupted only by their breaths.

 

Sans let go of her, grabbed her hand gently and lead her back to the bedroom. She didn’t take her hand away but she also didn’t look at him.

 

“He was about to kill you.” he growled when they were next to the bed again. There was a little wooden box on it. She sat down on the bed. Her eyes were on the ground.

 

“Papyrus said that’s yours” Sans murmured and sat down too.

 

She slightly moved away from him and picked up the box. He flinched and gritted his teeth but didn’t move.

 

She opened the box. There was a blood stained envelope inside. She slowly picked it and looked under it. A small pouch was lying on the bottom of the box. She focused on the envelope.

 

There was a big smiling face drawn on it and a “I probably fucked up” written next to it. She felt tears starting to gather in the corners of her eyes. The face had big pointy ears and its left eye was effaced.

  
She swallowed and slowly opened the envelope and took out a small piece of paper thorn out of a book about flowers. It had a picture of a arborvitae on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now guess: how much time was Sans in the bathroom before Frisk noticed? :3  
> And arborvitae is also called thuja ;)
> 
> Tumblr: najti-writer.tumblr.com


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm listening to "Simon Curtis - Flesh" right now and my imagination goes wild xD  
> I didn't check if there aren't any mistakes in this chapter. Let me know if u find any!

“Hey Frisk! I know that my handwriting… or clawwriting… whatever! I know it’s terrible. But that’s not the point. If you’re reading this… It means that I’m dead and I didn’t manage to say what I wanted to say. So… In this pouch is the most valuable thing I have... Or rather had. Anyway, I closed there something I can’t write… Just ignore what it is. Swallow it. That’s all. And sorry for your bro. He seemed to be a cool guy. See you… Never? Or in the next timeline. I don’t know. Nightmare”

 

Her hands were shaking and the letter fell on the floor. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. Sans was watching her. She slowly grabbed the pouch and took it out of the box.

 

He heart was rushing faster than ever, her whole body was shivering. She even forgot to keep the towel from falling from her. There were more important things now. She slowly opened the pouch and dropped the content on her lap.

 

It was an unnormally large eyeball with a green iris.The pupil was long and narrow like in cat’s eye. It didn’t look dry or wet.

 

Nightmare’s left eye.

 

She covered her mouth and tried to suppress a sudden urge to throw up. So that was the most valuable thing Nightmare had had?! Why hadn’t it turned to dust with them?!

 

The letter had told her to swallow it.

 

She looked at Sans and noticed that he was reading the letter. She waited until he finished and threw the letter away. He slowly reached for the eyeball with his left hand but he didn’t touch it. She slightly flinched away when he snapped his fingers and a spark of red magic fell on the eyeball.

 

Nothing happened.

 

He looked away and took his hand back.

 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to” he murmured. But she knew that she had to. Nightmare’s last words were in this eyeball. They had sacrificed everything to inform her, to show them the last timeline, to make her and Sans be together again…

 

They had managed to wake up the feelings hidden deep in his soul. The ones from the previous timelines. He was much gentler, nicer and a little less scary than before.

 

But she wasn’t sure if she felt the same.

 

“Can you…” she started with her eyes on the eyeball. Her hands were shaking like crazy but she managed to pick it up. She passed it to him. Sans looked at her in shock.

 

“I’m… scared… Can you… force… me to... do this...?” she asked, her body shivering. She couldn’t make herself swallow it. Even if she wanted.

 

There were no whys or okays. Only a sigh. Sans took the eyeball and looked at it. At first she thought that he was going to throw it away or damage it. But he only stared at it.

 

“On three?” he murmured. She was a little happy that he understood. Or at least acted like he did. She nodded and closed her eyes. One deep breath…

 

“One…”

 

She swallowed her fear, her chest suddenly too small. Breathing became harmful.

 

“Two…”

 

She was suddenly pushed on the bed and a large bony hand covered her mouth. She felt something round and large in her mouth. The eyeball. But her body was already panicking. She was struggling against the force that was holding her. Sans wasn’t using magic, he didn’t need to. She couldn’t catch her breath and started choking. The eyeball tasted awful. Like blood, snow and dirty fur. The smell was also suffocating, dust, death and blood. Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. She tried to grab Sans’ hand, the one covering her mouth, but his other one grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the bed.

 

She finally managed to calm down a little, enough to open her eyes. She immediately noticed that Sans’ red light was gone from his eye socket. He was staring at her with darkness in his sockets and a wicked grin.

 

He looked much more terrifying now.

 

The eyeball. Don’t think about it. Just swallow.

 

A few seconds more.

 

Swallow!

 

She couldn’t…

 

**DO IT!**

 

She didn’t swallow, her body did it for her. Her teeth squashed the eyeball and sweet liquid fell down her throat. She swallowed it.

 

Everything became blurred just before it all disappeared and she lost her consciousness.

 

* * *

 

She didn’t need to open her eyes, they were already opened. She felt different… And she immediately realised why.

 

She was staring at the mirror in an old bathroom but she didn’t see her own reflection.

 

But Nightmare’s.

 

They looked just like before their death but the cracks on their exposed ribs were much larger. They were holding the eyeball.

 

That was their memory.

 

“Welp… Let’s hope this works…” they whispered and forced a smile on their face. “Hey, Frisk, what’s up!” their smile immediately faded away and they sighed. “Let’s get straight to the point… I’m sorry for you brother, I know that he was a funny kid.

 

Actually, I won’t show you some memories when I go to you… And I’m pretty sure I’ll die. But I hope I won’t die immediately so I can tell you something. But… Well, you’re here now, so… Yeah, I fucked up and didn’t make it.”

 

They sighed and forced another smile.

 

“You know, that’s a weird feeling… Knowing that you will die… Suddenly you feel free and happy but sad in the same moment… I don’t know what’s after death. Will I just disappear? Or will I become a ghost?” she noticed and  _ felt _ little tears starting to form in the corners of their eyes.

 

“I know… I’m not here talking to myself just to tell you how actually scared I am… But I hope I’ll be a flower… You know, a snowdrop…” they chuckled sadly. Then they wiped their tears.

 

“You probably don’t know it but Sans really loves you. And you loved him too. Argh… I just wanted to say that… Trust him, okay? That’s my last will… Or something. And now it’s time to say you this what I want to tell you before I die because I most likely fucked up.”

 

“First of all, don’t dare you try to go deeper into the underground alone. I know you will try but just don’t. You told me about it. Like going out to get some fresh air or to get some flowers or even to visit me in my shed… You almost always end up losing control over your steps. And then we find you on the edge of Snowdin or surrounded by monsters. Please, try to be close to someone when you’re going outside.

 

We don’t want to upset Sans, do we?” they asked and in this moments she saw an insane grin on their face in the mirror. Like they were going to kill her.

 

They shook their head and that sad smile came back.

 

“And one more thing… There’s one more person who has all the answers. He’s not on the edge of death and I’m pretty sure Sans would go crazy if he died. That’s the same monster who helps me with this memory. I don’t have enough magic to seal it in my eyeball. But he… he has.”

 

They giggled.

 

“Oh, I’ve just remembered one funny thing from the last timeline… And one less funny. Let’s begin with that second one. I won’t show you this memory for sure, I’ll try to modify it a little. Actually, I didn’t go back to Underground when you and your family moved to the city. I followed you.

 

And that’s how the reset happened. You asked me to kill you. And I was so hungry that… Well, sorry for that.

 

And a funny one… I know that my speech is really chaotic. But I remember when I saw you and Sans in his room once.” they giggled one more time. “Remember to cover the window next time!” They burst out with laughter.

 

“But… That’s all I want to say… I think. And sorry for the way you’re learning about it. And I hope you and Sans will finally be happy just like in last two timelines.”

 

They said and smiled to the mirror.

 

“Come in, Papyrus, I’ve just finished!” they yelled just before the memory became blurred, the sound of the door being opened was muffled like it was far away…

 

And darkness surrounded her.

 

* * *

 

She slowly lifted her eyelids just to realize that she wasn’t in the old bedroom anymore. She was lying on Sans’ bed, covered only by his jacket. There was no one around.

 

She had a terrible headache but it faded away really quickly. She slowly stood up and put on the jacket. It was large enough to cover her body. The smell of blood and death was overwhelming but the jacket was pleasantly warm. She smiled weakly and approached the door. There was no one there so she slowly walked up the stairs and went downstairs.

 

The brothers were here. Papyrus was sitting on the floor and eating his “spaghetti”. She covered her mouth and looked away. Sans was lying on the couch, his chest slowly moving up and down. He was sleeping.

 

She wanted to go outside, think about Nightmare’s words… but they told her not to go outside alone. She could kill herself.

 

Papyrus noticed her and a weak smile grew up on his face. He slowly stood up and opened his jaws to say something…

 

“OPEN UP!”

 

Something hit the door with a great force reminding her about Sans’ magic. Papyrus’ eyes widened in shock and a little fear.

 

“Huuuuman… Go upstairs.” he said and approached the door. She didn’t need to be told twice. She quickly ran up the stairs and stopped just before the door leading to Sans’ room. Something was not right.

 

“LET ME IN, LOSERS!” Someone hit the door again. She heard the door creak.

 

“What are you doing here, Undyne? Shouldn’t you keep your fishy ass in the Waterfall?” she heard Sans growl.

 

“YOU should tell ME why the hell aren’t you hunting?!” that was that stranger’s voice. They sounded furious.

 

“Sun’s still on the sky. And I don’t have anyone to lure humans in.” he growled in response.

 

“I DON’T CARE! Everyone's hungry! So go on the surface immediately or the next thing I’ll eat will be frozen ribs!” they yelled at him. Sans didn’t answer them.

 

“And…” their voice filled her with dread. It was extremely serious and much calmer and quieter than before.

 

“I’ve heard something interesting recently. Some monsters say that someone came to the Underground. And that girl’s not a human, neither a monster.” they said.

 

“Do YOU, bonehead, know anything about her?”

 

They knew. She knew that Sans wouldn’t betray her.

 

She tried to trust him.

 

“Why are you asking me? You’re the ruler if this place, you should know more than this old sack of bones.” his voice was calm but dripping with fury and anger in the same time. She started wondering if he was going to attack the one he called the “ruler”.

 

“Because someone told me you were seen with that abomination.”

 

Silence.

 

She slowly crawled to the edge of the stairs and peeked downstairs.

 

The stranger looked like a hybrid of a woman and a fish. Her voice was raspy and strange, that’s why she couldn’t tell her gender before. The woman was wearing a black armor damaged by time and many battles. Her teeth were long and sharp, visible even when she closed her mouth. Her eyes were light yellow, almost white like she was blind. She had large but torn fins in places of her ears.

 

Sans was standing in front of her, his hands curled into fists. He looked like he was going to attack her. She felt his magic in the air. Papyrus was sitting on the floor and trying not to look at the pair.

 

“Remember, asshole, if you meet that thing, you’re gonna bring it to me immediately. Or your dust will be scattered around the whole Underground!” she growled.

 

Sans remained silent.

 

“What are you waiting for?!” she snarled at him. He growled something the human couldn’t understand and approached the couch. His axe was lying right next to it. He picked it up.

 

The fish woman sniffed the air with a suspicious look.

 

Sans watched her as he was walking up the door. He stopped there like he was waiting but it didn’t look like the woman was going to leave with him.

 

“Go” she growled and slowly approached the stairs.

 

The girl quickly stood up and came back to Sans’ room. The monster was coming… And she was defenceless.

 

She turned around and watched the door with fear. 

 

The handle moved.

 

She made a step back and someone grabbed her from behind. She was about to squeal but a bony hand covered her mouth. She struggled to escape the grip but in the next second there was a familiar feeling of her lungs being smashed and then suddenly filled with nothingness.

 

She was released and fell on the floor, coughing. Her vision was blurred for one more second before she realized she was lying on the floor in Nightmare’s shed.

 

“Sorry” Sans murmured behind her. She slowly nodded and finally managed to catch her breath. She stood up but lost her balance and sat down on the bed. She looked at the place where the skeleton should be.

  
Sans was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Sans to kiss Frisk xP but that's not about to happen soon.  
> The next chapter isn't planned yet so you'll have to wait for it a little :) But I have a few ideas...  
> And an announcement!  
> I need someone to beta read my work since I'm too lazy to do it myself xP This chapter was finished a week ago.  
> If you're interested, write a comment and tell me why you should beta read it :)
> 
> tumblr: najti-writer.tumblr.com


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short, i'm sorry! But the next one will be longer, I promise! ;)

She waited but he didn’t come back.

 

An hour.

 

Two.

 

Three.

 

She was starving but he didn’t come.

 

Five.

 

She looked under the bed and found something interesting. An old wooden box with some apples inside. She didn’t think twice and quickly ate them. They were a little old but she didn’t care about the taste.

 

Eight.

 

Silence.

 

Another hour of waiting.

 

For nothing.

 

She was sleepy but she waited. She lied down on the bed and stared at the door.

 

She wondered if the fish woman had been gone yet.

 

Someone finally knocked on the door.

 

She didn’t respond but shut her eyes tight and pretended to be asleep. That could be one of Nightmare’s friends or the “ruler”.

 

The door creaked and opened. Someone entered the shed. Heavy footsteps. Creaking floorboards.

 

She still pretended to be asleep, it wasn’t so hard.

 

Someone gently picked her up and now she was sure. That was Sans. His warmth. The other monsters were cold, even Papyrus. But Sans was warm. She moved slightly in his arms. She even got used to the smell of blood and death.

 

A quiet chuckle was a response for her moves. His grip slightly tightened and she felt his teeth on her head. They only touched the top of her head leaving a few sparks of Sans’ magic. It was like he was giving her a little of his warmth. She smiled weakly and buried her face in the folds of his T-shirt to hide her blush.

 

Was that…

 

...a _kiss_...?

 

It felt a little like one...

 

Sans slowly took a step back like he was going to leave the shed.

 

“Saaaansss…” She heard Papyrus’ growl from the other side of the door. “Undyne is baaack…”

 

The skeleton murmured some swears and slowly put her back on the bed. She still pretended she was asleep even if her heart was beating fast like it was going to escape her chest.

 

He probably noticed that.

 

“Stay inside” he whispered and left the shed. She watched him and as soon as he was outside, she got up and approached the door. She had to know what was going on. Sans wanted her to stay inside so it was dangerous to leave the shed.

 

She waited a few seconds before she slowly opened the door a little and peeked outside.

 

A cold gust of wind hit her face. A snowstorm was coming. She looked around and tried to find Sans with her eyes. The skeleton was standing near the house in front of the fish woman. The ruler was holding a bloody red spear giving out a faint glow.

 

“Cut the crap” she yelled at him with her spear ready to attack him but Sans remained calm. “Where were you yesterday?!”

 

“I’ve already told you” his voice was barely hearable. “I was at home.”

 

“You were seen in the Inn” she snarled at him. “I know about everything happening there.”

 

He remained silent. Why didn’t he lie? Why didn’t he deny?

 

“Tell me now, asshole. What the fuck are you hiding?!” she yelled at him.

 

Then it started.

 

A row of bones suddenly grew up between her and Undyne flinched away. She immediately summoned her spears and threw them at Sans. He avoided them with ease and more bones were formed in the air. Undyne used one of her spears as a shield to protect herself and jumped away to increase the distance between them. In the same moment Sans ran to her and tried to hit her with his axe but she avoided it.

 

That’s how the fight looked at first. Only throwing spears and bones and dodging.

 

They both were swift and agile, they both were powerful.

 

There was no winner in this fight.

 

But as soon as they started to grow weaker and more tired, Undyne suddenly growled.

 

“You give me no choice” she yelled and lifted her left hand.

 

Frisk blinked and Sans was suddenly thrown across the battlefield and hit the wall of the house. In the same place where he had been before was floating a small upside down heart. It was dark grey with some red cracks and had a thick green chain wrapped around it.

 

Sans slowly lifted his head and looked at the fish woman with rage. He clenched his teeth and tried to stand up but he was frozen in place. The human didn’t know what that heart was but she somehow knew that the chain was the reason why Sans couldn’t move.

 

He was lying there in the snow, defenceless. Papyrus was probably somewhere in the village. Too far to hear them.

 

Undyne approached him and summoned one of her spears. She pointed at him.

 

“Now, tell me where that abomination is.” she growled at him.

 

He looked into her blind eyes with his bloody red eyelight and gritted his teeth. The human stared at him with fear. For a second his eyes turned to her. Without any rage, only exhaustion and sadness. But then the fury was back and he looked at Undyne again. He slowly opened his mouth.

 

“Fuck you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SANS FINALLY KISSED HER! :D FINALLY!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing i want to say: This chapter was MEANT to be NSFW but after writing everything I thought that it looked really bad and would affect everything I've already planned. So I deleted the NSFW part and wrote something different instead. But if you want to read some naughty stuff, drop a comment and I'll send you a link ;)
> 
> So nope, it's Safe For Work!

“ **Fuck you**.”

 

She had never heard words dripping with such hatred and fury. Only two words but they were full of emotions she had thought were a part of him. But in the same moment it became clear. Sans was ready to die for her. And she still didn’t know if she felt the same.

 

Voice in her head was silent, this time she had to decide on her own.

 

Think, think, do something!

 

The reversed heart caught her attention. Green chains were wrapped around it tightly and it looked like it was struggling to break free. The red cracks covering the heart looked unhealthy and painful.

 

She didn’t think twice. It took her a second to get to the heart. She immediately grabbed it and rolled in the snow. She gritted her teeth when she felt the cold but then she realized something else.

 

The heart was hot like fire. Its was was similar to Sans’ but much stronger. But it didn’t hurt her. She looked at it and grabbed the chain to try to free it.

 

The chain immediately shattered into thousand pieces and disappeared in the air.

 

The heart shivered and the red cracks slowly began to move along its surface. She didn’t even try to move, the fish woman could be right behind her. She covered the heart with her hands and pulled her knees closer to her chest while waiting.

 

In the same time the feeling of something keeping Sans in one place left him. He was most likely wounded but that wasn’t his soul injury so he would be fine. He quickly looked at Undyne.

 

The fish woman noticed the girl as soon as the green chain disappeared. She looked confused but immediately turned around like she was trying to sense the human. Sans tried to lift his left hand but his sudden move sent a wave of sharp pain down his spine. He couldn’t even tell where he was hurt. He just gritted his teeth and tried to summon his bones again. For nothing.

 

His breaths became fast and erratic when he realized Undyne was no longer next to him. She was slowly approaching the human with a wide grin on her face. A sharp red spear materialized in her hand as she walked. She pointed it at the small being curled up in the snow.

 

Sans tried to lift his hand again. He didn’t even give up when the pain came. Just a little higher… only a little…

 

**Crack**

 

He fell on the snow in uncontrollable spasms of pain. It was an agony, pain filling his skull, echoing in his mind, fighting for domination with his only thought that was left. That the human was in danger, that _Frisk_ was in danger, that _his human_ was in danger.

 

He couldn’t move so he only watched. Everything was slowed down like even the world wanted him to remember every second of this. He watched Undyne’s hand lift. The human was shivering in the snow, she let out a quiet squeal of fear. He opened his mouth but not even a tiniest sound left it.

 

The silence was deafening.

 

The spear slowly fell down.

 

“Stop”

 

The spear froze in the mid air. Undyne turned around.

 

She didn’t need her eyes to know who was standing in front of her. Sans was only watching as Papyrus stood there with an angry expression.

 

“Don’t dooooo thiiiis” he hissed. The fish woman was so confused she didn’t even notice when her spear disappeared.

 

“Papyrus, what the fuck are you…”

 

“If you fight my broootheeeer and the humaaan, you fight **me** ”

 

Undyne flinched when she heard it. Earlier Papyrus had sounded nice, not so insane like the rest of the underground. He had been a little like Nightmare, a wrong personality in a wrong body. Too innocent for this place.

 

But now. Now his voice sounded more terrifying than even Sans’ threats. He was standing there, much taller than her, his voice so loud in that silence. Even the girl remained curled up in the snow.

 

“But Papyru-”

 

“ **No ‘buts’** ” he growled causing the girl to yelp in fear. Even Undyne flinched at that sound. He took a deep breath.

 

“Heelp my brotheeeer. Pleaseeee” he sounded much calmer than before. Undyne slowly nodded in shock and approached Sans. In the same time Papyrus slowly kneeled down and gently wrapped his unnormally long arms around the human. Then he stood up with her in his arms and walked up the house.

 

Undyne looked torn but finally she picked up Sans.

 

She wasn’t gentle or careful, took his hiss of pain as a victory. A wide wicked grin grew up on her face but faded as soon as she saw Papyrus with the human in his arms. No, this thing wasn’t a human. She was sure.

 

They all entered the house.

 

* * *

 

“Papyrus?” Undyne tried to get his attention as he was checking his brother’s bones. There were a lot of small cracks scattered all over his body and a few much bigger ones on his ribs.

 

Sans had his eyes closed while his brother was examining his wounds. He was lying on the couch, his breaths fast and irregular.

 

“Papyrus!” she was growing impatient but the taller skeleton didn’t say anything. She growled in frustration.

 

The girl was standing near the stairs, shaking because of fear and cold. She stared at the monsters, her heart rushing fast like it was about to escape her chest.

 

She took a deep breath and focused on the warmth she was holding. The reversed heart was glowing brightly while the red marks looking like cracks were still moving all along its surface like small centipedes. There was something in this heart making it hard to look away.

 

“PAPYRUS!” Undyne yelled at him. Finally the skeleton looked at her with anger.

 

“I’ll take Saaans to his rooooom... Then I’ll explaaaain everythiiiing…” he growled and slowly picked Sans up. Shorter skeleton murmured something quietly and they both approached the stairs. She looked at him with an unspoken question in her eyes but he understood it with ease and nodded. She followed them to Sans’ room.

 

Papyrus put his brother in his bed, then looked at her.

 

“I’ll be baaack soooooon…” he growled and left the room shutting the door behind him.

 

Sans opened his eyes and looked at her. Once more she didn’t notice any anger. This time she couldn’t say how he felt, he just stared at her. A little like he was waiting for her to do something but it wasn’t this. It was something else.

 

She made a step. Then another one. He was observing her as she was slowly getting closer. Then she sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at the heart she was still holding. Then she looked again at the skeleton.

 

“What… What is this?” she asked and showed him the heart. His expression changed slightly and he looked at her with a surprised look. She felt extremely uncomfortable with him staring at her like that.

 

Finally the skeleton moved. He gritted his teeth and sat up. She didn’t know if she should stop him or call Papyrus. She had seen the injuries when the taller skeleton had lifted Sans’ shirt to examine his ribs. She had been too curious to look away even if she had known that she shouldn’t look.

 

He was close. Just like in that old abandoned bedroom. But this time she didn’t move away. But in the same moment she remembered one time when he had been closer to her than ever. That time when she had let him drink her blood.

 

“It’s my soul.” he said like it was obvious. She stared at the red marks on it. She wondered if it was right that she touched it. But she just couldn’t pass it to Sans and just forget about this warmth… She was being so selfish.

 

“It’s my weakness.” he continued. “When you hurt a soul, you hurt it’s owner. You soul dies - you die. Simple.” he said. She focused on the moving marks and put her finger on the edge of one of them.

 

“They are… well, they are something I can’t explain.” he murmured.  He slowly lifted his hand but almost immediately put it back. He probably was about to rub the huge crack on his skull.

 

She stared at the marks with curiosity. Her finger followed one of them and a weak smile grew up on her face. The heart slightly shivered under her touch, its heartbeat became faster. She felt Sans lean on her, his head on her shoulder. Her own heart skipped a beat but she stroked the soul with a smile. She didn’t feel cold anymore, warmth emitting from the skeleton and the heart was strong enough.

 

She could even tell that she wasn’t scared of Sans anymore.

 

“Heh…” it sounded like a sigh mixed with a chuckle.

 

“Are…” she swallowed, feeling that she should ask him about this. “Are you… okay…?” she said quietly but he was too close not to hear her.

 

“Yeah… some left ribs broken… but on the other side… I’m _alright_ “ he grinned. She suppressed a giggle and rubbed one of the cracks. He looked much more relaxed than ever. He was always stressed or exhausted by everyday difficulties of the life in the Underground.

 

“Look” he murmured and slowly lifted his left hand with a hiss of pain.

 

She suddenly felt a strong pain in her chest but it disappeared as fast as it appeared. She opened her eyes in shock and immediately looked at Sans. The skeleton was smiling genuinely and a little apologetic.

 

A tiny red heart was floating in the air in front of her. It wasn’t even as large as Sans’ eye socket. Its surface was bright red and slightly changing like it was filled with blood. She slowly reached to touch it.

 

It felt cold. Unhealthy cold. It was a piece of ice comparing to Sans’ soul. Or maybe that was just her body? She had no idea if she still had that fever. She slightly moved to look at Sans, his head still lying on her shoulder. He had his red eye affixed on the soul, it was slightly pulsating like a blood vein. But what scared her the most was that hungry look he was giving her soul, like he was about to devour it in any second.

 

He noticed her slightly scared expression and looked away but she still noticed how much effort if costed him. She looked at his soul again, it was so big and so strong and so _dirty_ while comparing to her own little, fragile and pure heart.

 

His eye was watching it again. He couldn’t resist but at least he hadn’t completely lost control over himself.

 

Yet.

 

That was what she was afraid the most. That he would just kill her because of his hunger. He had already resisted a long time with her. She didn’t blame him for being a monster.

 

She heard his low growl and shivered. She slowly took her red heart and passed it to him with a weak smile. She wanted to show him that he was one of those she trusted. There weren’t too many of them.

 

He stared at it with disbelief and need. He unsurely reached out for it but hissed when his injured bones reminded him about themselves. She carefully grabbed his hand and put it on the heart. His bones were hard and sharp but still warm.

 

He rubbed the heart with a smile. Suddenly she felt all the stress and worries fade away, replaced with a feeling of being… cared for. Wanted. Loved. She felt relaxed and calm. Sans still had that hungry grin while rubbing the heart but he didn’t mean any harm to her. She finally noticed how much he cared for her.

 

She closed her eyes and lifted her arms to carefully wrap them around him.

 

She didn’t want him to feel pain.

 

At first he was confused. But then all he felt was overwhelming happiness. Even the horrible pain and scream of his injured bones echoing in his mind weren’t strong enough to kill this joy. He couldn’t hug back so he just lowered his head and slowly moved the fabric of his jacket from her shoulder with his hand. It was painful but that wasn’t so bad. Than he buried his face in the place between her shoulder and neck.

 

She felt his teeth on her bare skin but this time she didn’t move away. If he wanted her blood, she would give it to him. He had done a lot to keep her safe and she understood that he needed it to stay alive.

 

She felt his heated breath but he didn’t sink his in her flesh. They stayed like this for a few silent seconds. Then he slowly moved, his teeth pressed against her skin.

 

A few sparks of magic fell on her and tickled her causing her to let out a soft giggle. Red crept on her face as she blushed strongly. That was a “kiss”.

 

“Love you, Frisk.”

 

* * *

 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

 

Papyrus picked up another tooth and put it on its place. Undyne was walking in circles next to him, swearing all the time.

 

“Believe me, Undyyyyneeeee…” he growled.

 

“That’s **bullshit** ! You meet a **fucking** human and you suddenly **fucking** know their **fucking** parents weren’t both **fucking** humans?! And that you **fucking** brother is **fucking** in love with **that fucking human**?!” she yelled. Papyrus suddenly grabbed her by her wrist to hush her. His brother needed to rest. He wanted to tell her more but it was pointless. She had no idea about the timelines.

 

“Belieee-”

 

“BUT I CAN’T!” she yelled at him. “That **fucking** thing hypnotized you both! Argghhhh!” she was still walking in circles in frustration.

 

“Her soooouuuuul…” Papyrus slowly said. “It’s nooooot a human soooouuuul.”

 

“So what is it?!”

 

“Something strongeeeer…”

 

Undyne suddenly stopped and focused on his words. The skeleton smiled weakly because he finally caught her attention.

 

“Human soul areeee stroooooong… but caaaaan’t affect otheeeer souuuuuls… Monsteeeers’ caaaaan.”

 

Undyne immediately remembered that moment when she felt her soul chain being smashed like nothing only because _she_ wanted it gone. She flinched at the memory. Something stronger than a human with an ability to disable soul attacks running around was definitely not a good idea.

 

“So we need to get rid of that thing immediately!” she growled and summoned her spear.

 

“Waaaait!”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“Don’t underestimaaaaaate heeeer. She wiiiill use her poweeeeer if necessaryyyyy.” he added and put another tooth on its place. “And my broootheeer and I will noooot hesitateeeee to **kiiiiiill** you thissss timeeeee…” Undyne growled some swears and turned around. Then she left the house in hurry, slamming the door behind her. She walked away heading to the Blood Falls while murmuring some ‘fuck’s and ‘crap’s.

 

A sound of something running through the snow caught her attention. She immediately turned to the source of the sound and focused on it.

 

A large icy dragon and bird hybrid was getting closer. She heart two breaths - the hybrid was holding something alive with its jaws. Undyne let it come closer to her and drop the monster on the ground. It was a small lizard-like monster kid, seriously injured. She didn’t care about it’s state, more important was why the hybrid brought it to her.

 

“Hassss eyesssss” it hissed before she could ask a question.

 

A wide grin grew up on her face. She grabbed the kid by its neck and picked it up. It squealed in response and slowly opened its eye. A golden sea full of fear looked at her as she threw it at the hybrid which caught it with ease. The kid screeched and struggled to escape the grip but the icy creature was much stronger.

 

Undyne made a motion for the hybrid to follow her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fluff ^^  
> And I have some plans for a new fic, not related to this one, where's gonna be a lot of fluff, pain, feels, sorrow and a parent with a child. And yes, Undertale. I love this game.
> 
> Tumblr: najti-writer.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> My blog: najti-writer.tumblr.com  
> Leave kudos or a comment if you like my work! ^^


End file.
